Rescue (A Time to Love 1)
by DJ Dubois
Summary: Manolito proposes to his childhood friend, Mercedes Vega de la Granada. Before they can tell Don Sebastian, the comancheros abduct her. How will they rescue her? How will this affect things at the Chaparral? (Canonical divergence Mano/Mercedes; John/Victoria and Blue/Returning Character to be Revealed)
1. Victoria's Journaling

Rescue

DJ Dubois

January 2020

Notes Part 1: This story diverges from "A Time to Laugh, A Time to Cry." I am thinking of making it a series….

Notes Part 2: The High Chaparral and its characters belong to NBC and other copyright holders. Please send any feedback to dante0220  .

Preface

[High Chaparral Ranch, Arizona Territory mid-1870s]

_Donna Victoria Montoya Cannon records…. _

_Love is a curious thing. For years it played games with our family. Papa misses Mama but will not take another wife. Papa brought many suitors to the Hacienda Montoya to marry me. And Manolo? ¡Madre de Dios! That one takes after the mustaño, the untamed mustang stallion, who resists taming at all costs. For years, nuestra familia passed on potential partners and lovers. They all seemed nice enough but something was missing from each of them. They lacked inner strength or some other character trait. While they certainly had resources, they were not genuine. Papa would not take such a woman. I would not sell myself for a fortune. And Manolito needed a especially fine woman to turn his head from the taverns._

_Just when we resigned ourselves to the Rancho, Love shook things up for me. I do not know why Fate brought John into my life. Whatever hesitation I felt for others evaporated at the sight of him. I admit that life at the High Chaparral has been different than my expectations. What started out as a political alliance is developing into so much more. John and I have so much more than the aristocracy of Mexico have. We have love and mutual respect. Our bond is a large part of our own rancho's bedrock. _

_Manolito rescued a pair of Papa's guests from Comancheros. It was at that point that Love finally caught him. Our childhood friend, Mercedes Vega de la Granada, caught his interest. How far will this go? And can Mano make it last?_

_Fate, however, had other challenges as did those Comancheros. _


	2. Big John's Concerns

Chapter 1 [High Chaparral Ranch—Two Days After the Comancheros' Departure]

_Dawn _streaked the desert sky with reds and pinks on that morning. A cool breeze wafted through the saguaro. Larks warbled to the transition.

An evening ended…a new day begun with its issues….

Big John stood just in front of the hacienda. His eyes surveyed the early morning landscape. He noted a few horses still in the corral. He made out Joe's profile by the entrance in the fence. From the lanterns' glow in the bunkhouse window, he knew Sam was already getting the boys set for another day's work on the range.

Another day…a day like the rest…and yet a day like no other…

He frowned. His eyes drifted over the fence and deep into the Sonoran Desert. As if birds in flight, they would've soared on the night air, over the mountains and toward Don Sebastian's lands. There he anticipated the latest bunch of _banditos _lurked. From Sam's and Buck's accounts, he'd heard of the latest loss of horses.

Don Sebastian, of course, denied that said Comancheros were a threat. Much as with his agreement with Chaparral, his 'live and let live' pact with such men made things easier for him. As he'd said in the past to John, he was willing to lose a cow here and there to keep the peace.

Manolito provoked similar aggravation in him. He'd volunteered to speak with his father about the situation. Still, despite his orders to Buck to keep Manolito on task, Manolito had other ideas. _He has to be thinking of women and that right now? _He huffed. His mouth twisted into a frown. _I can't believe his father encourages him! Of all the…. _

_Coffee's _delicate scent stopped his inner ranting in its tracks.

"Is everything all right, John?" Victoria walked up to him. Her dark eyes could read him of course. She knew the raids in Sonora and there weighed heavily on him. She held up a steaming cup of coffee for his consideration.

"You know my mind, Victoria." He accepted the cup from her. Despite the situation, his expression softened slightly. A smile creased his mouth. "Thank you."

"_De nada. _Manolito will convince my father. Surely…" she supposed hoping for the best.

He patted her on the arm. He knew Don Sebastian wouldn't turn on the _Comancheros _easily. To raise that point however would only put her between a rock and a hard place. "From what Buck said, the _Comancheros _tried to abduct a young woman and her chaperone. They were guests on his estate."

"I know, John." She frowned. So many times, she'd seen her father's pride impede his keen business acumen and common sense. "Fortunately, Manolito was there."

"Fortunately, he happened upon them in time." He shook his head. Then he gazed upon _Luna _still shining brightly in the early morning sky. "Let's hope our Romeo has his eye on what's really important."

"I'm sure he does," she defended. She knew her brother's wild and carefree nature. Still she recalled _Loss' _scars seared into Manolito's psyche. She recalled his tears and withdrawals away from their father and her. _Trouble _suddenly became a noticeable part of his life in her estimation. His heart lost bit after bit following their mother's death. On the rare times he'd reach out, the women cared enough…Pilar and Maria for instance. Both had feelings but _Tragedy _pushed them away from Manolito. "This problem concerns us all, John."

"Yes, we do," he conceded. He hugged her tightly. Once again, he felt himself caving due to those dark eyes and gentle smile. "I'd like some more coffee."

"I believe that can be arranged," she concurred. "We also have breakfast ready"

He took her hand in his. "Lead on." He allowed her to lead him into the house.

Priorities and wishes aside, there was much to consider indeed…..


	3. Morning After the Engagement

Chapter 2 [Hacienda, Rancho Montoya]

Far to the south, _Luna _wrestled with _Day _for the skies as well. Alas. The colors and light brightened all to more overhead.

Manolito studied the colors and hues from his father's terrace. His eyes brought out each star's twinkle. His ears harkened to each lark's and nightingale's respective calls. His hair billowed in the breeze. On such nights, he'd surrender to the trail. His need for a night's companionship without ties, a card game, the bottle or even _Mischief's _distraction in one form or another. Perhaps even a ride with Makadoo through Sonora's backdrop might be enough.

Anything to numb the reminders. Anything to spite his father. Anything to avoid the Rancho Montoya's responsibilities. Those reasons might've worked in the past.

Still _Memoria _brought a girl from the past to the here and now. He closed his eyes to see her again in his daydream. Once more, he could see her gentle eyes and fair skin sparkling in the now-fading moonlight. Her light chocolate brown hair flowing like silk down her back. Her fingers dancing across _Piano's _ivory keys calling him to _Amor's _duty.

Her fingers' dance stood out from the little girl's grips in the tree down by the riverbank. That music overruled previous hesitation. His heart beat faster. Her pleasant music tugged him away from previous romantic shortcomings.

_Amor _had limed the two former children now grown to adults. After their walk and lingering on that very spot, she'd linked the couple. A question asked. For once, a positive response. He was now her Manolo. She was now his Mercedes.

_Surprise _and _Joy _had nearly bowled him over in the process. _Acceptance _compelled her toward _Engagement's _bliss.

_Mama, you did like Mercedes. _He glanced toward the now daylit sky. "I hope you approve. She is of a good _familia._" He sniffed at his mother's rose arbor. Despite the years since her death, that spot had flourished and grown on its trellis. Red and white blooms poked through their emerald backdrop. "Let there be no tragedy this time."He sniffed deeply of _Red's _passion. His heart skipped another beat.

"Tragedy? What talk at this hour!" an unwelcome voice butted in.

Manolito rolled his eyes. He turned to find Don Sebastian watching him in turn. "It must be the hospitality." His mouth twisted into a wide grin.

Sebastian considered his son. From the latter's youngest days, Manolito had rarely lingered at the rose arbor. He knew well how his wife's death had scarred his son. "It is a joke? ¡_Ay caramba! _I have come to bring you to breakfast. Pepe could not find you."

Manolito shrugged. "I was thinking, Papa. It has been some week. No? Sanchez and his men steal on both sides of the border. John and Victoria still need our help. Mercedes and Señora Lopez were nearly abducted. I'd say the _quid pro quo _has been ignored. And you've done _nada_!" He narrowed his eyes.

"_¡Si! ¡Si!" _Sebastian sighed. He would've preferred to enjoy the visit without any drama or further arguments. "Sanchez will take a few cows. Then he'll be gone again. John Cannon should learn to deal with such things!"

Manolito slapped a beam with his palm. _Frustration _stewed at him. "No, Papa! You should deal with reality! I know Sanchez. He swore vengeance after I stopped the abduction. He thinks if you allow him to steal cows, you will allow him to take a woman as well! ¡Papa, _por favor!_"

Sebastian shook his head. "I can't believe Sanchez would say something so foolish. Manolito, do not let such fictions blind you to real concerns. You're hungry. That plays tricks on your mind. We need to eat. Our guests wait for us. You don't want to disappoint them. Do you? Unless there's something else?"

"No, Papa." Manolito shook his head. He stalked into the house. "I would not keep them. Perhaps at some other time then?"

Sebastian frowned. _Instinct _nagged at him. He knew well when Manolito withheld something from him. "_¡Ay! ¿Que pasa ahora, Manolito?" _With that, he followed his son toward the dining room.

Hopefully any tension would fade amidst the food and conversation….


	4. Breakfast and Whispers

Chapter 3 [Dining Room]

The early morning light glinted through the glass windows. It gently played across the oak furnishings. Despite not being lit, the crystal chandelier sparkled. In front of each chair at the elegantly set table, a plate of ham, eggs and potatoes sat awaiting Sebastian and his guests.

Duena Lopez sat primly in her place. The visit had relaxed her a bit. She hadn't known what to expect since Ricardo and Lupe Vega de la Granada requested that she accompany their daughter. The close call with the _Comancheros _worried her. Hadn't she warned the young noblewoman enough? And then she wondered about their white knight.

Ah _si…_that one…Manolito Montoya, their host's son and said noblewoman's childhood playmate…now adult interest….

Lopez sipped from a goblet of water. She observed Manolito's inner rogue at times. She certainly remembered chasing him and the said woman in question down the trails and up to a cliff of all things. She wondered what else he was capable of. On the other hand, she saw him playing the gentleman with them. She sensed his interest in the younger woman as well.

From what she'd overheard at the terrace door on the previous evening, someone would have to speak with _Señor Vega de la Granada _shortly.

_At least the young Montoya is of a noble house! _She glanced toward the chamber's far window. There she saw the noblewoman in question glancing out through it. "Mercedes, please sit at the table. Our hosts will be back soon."

Mercedes' eyes sparkled at the reference to Manolito. Her fingertips whispered across the polished wooden window sills. "I'm sure Don Sebastian would pardon me if I appreciate his home's fine art."

_Sternness _glinted in Lopez's eyes. She motioned toward the chair.

Mercedes shrugged. She knew _Whimsey _wouldn't affect her chaperone. She couldn't sleep on the previous evening. Her mind flew somewhere between Heaven's seventh and eighth levels. She felt so light of mood. She found her _caballero perfecto _once more. Moreover, she was now his _fiancée _even if it was only known to the two of them. Keeping that to herself wore on her. Still _Excitement _buoyed her up. She returned to the table. She sat down with exaggerated primness.

Lopez didn't allow Mercedes any response. She simply sipped more ice water.

"_Bueno." _Mercedes sighed. She knew Sebastian would need to speak with her parents soon enough. _Dread _stabbed at her in that moment. _They would want me with Diego Rodriguez. I hope they understand that this would be better. They have their noble marriage. I have the man I love. I pray Diego can find someone who can grant him what Manolito can give me._

"Now it is," Lopez interjected. She softened her expression almost in response to Mercedes' brewing nerves. Her eyes shifted back toward the door and the terrace beyond it. "I only seek to ease Don Sebastian's mind. That _caballero_…he is very suitable. I am just asking you to present yourself accordingly as well."

Mercedes stared. _Surprise _and _Relief _widened her eyes. "You think so? I hope Papa will work with Don Sebastian."

"The young man has some rough edges. Still he has means. _El te ama. _Your parents feared you'd fall into a _bandito's _clutches. Those men on the trail…." Lopez let the reply fall off. The thought of the _Comancheros _chilled her. She shuddered.

"Yet Manolito appeared in our moment of need. I recall how he would pop up when we were children. And he has done so again." Mercedes looked about once more. "And to be here! It is so grand!"

"Indeed it is, _Señorita. _¡_Buenos Dias!_" Sebastian concurred. He led Manolito into the dining area. "Pardon our tardiness. I discovered our wayward saddle tramp lingering in the garden."

"Oh he was, was he?" Mercedes supposed. _Mischief _sparkled in her eyes. "And he was admiring the finery there?"

Manolito bowed to the ladies. _Appreciation _added a nod for his _fiancée. _"Pardon me, Ladies. It was such a fine morning. I was honoring my late mother. I had something to tell her." He looked at Mercedes once again. _Warmth _cascaded from his eyes toward her.

Sebastian shook his head. "You whisper things with her and not tell me? Why does that not surprise me?" He rolled his eyes. Still he noted the meeting of the younger eyes therein. "Perhaps you are speaking of your reason for staying on? John Cannon will require your presence in short order."

"Big John knows I am here and my purpose. I will return to the High Chaparral _mañana. _Unlike some, he understands the threat out there," Manolito rebutted his father evenly. _Annoyance _punctuated his tone. His mind, much as Mercedes' did, weighed how to navigate the Cannons' and Montoya's worlds not to mention Mercedes' family's world as well. "However, should we burden our guests with such matters? Aren't you always telling me to live in the here and now? Should we not see to their needs before our own as good hosts?"

Mercedes couldn't help but giggle at her _caballero's _turning of the situation back on the elder.

Lopez shook her head at her young charge.

"These two." Sebastian allowed himself a smile. "_Touche, _my Son. We shouldn't be so rude. I see we have a wonderful breakfast and such gracious companions." He sat down and motioned for Manolito to do the same.

Manolito only betrayed the slightest smile. _Satisfaction _warmed him over the latest bit of one-upmanship in the ever-continuing duel with his father. Besides there were bigger concerns at the moment. "_Gracias, Papa. _Pepe outdoes himself again. Does he not?"

Sebastian nodded. "Shall we then see?"

Mercedes sampled the ham. "Mmm! I agree, Don Sebastian! This is delightful. Manolito?"

"Yes, Mercedes?" Manolito turned to her.

"I wish you could stay here. Why do you return to this High Chaparral? Is that where you do your day's work and then the next as you put it?" Mercedes inquired.

"It is where he plays at ranch hand," Sebastian scoffed.

Manolito pointedly ignored his father's comment. "_Si. _I work there and am part of something bigger there. You remember my sister Victoria?"

"Of course! She is there!" Mercedes realized.

"She is _La Dama del Eso Rancho._ Manolito drank from his coffee cup. "She married John Cannon, an American. The _rancho _is outside of Tucson in the Arizona Territory. The man in black who rode in here with me was my brother-in-law, Buck Cannon. We do have our political alliances. Victoria has hers and love as well with John."

"I had wondered about her. Perhaps I might visit there next? I remember Victoria as a nice friend. I would like to speak with her again," Mercedes suggested. "_Señor Buck _seemed very gallant as well."

Manolito nodded. "He is a worthy friend to Victoria and me. You should visit. Big John and Victoria would welcome you."

"And you,_ Señor?_" Lopez interjected.

"What of me, _Señora?" _Manolito asked of the chaperone.

Sebastian considered the last query at hand. Then he offered, "I believe she's asking you if you'd like _Señorita Vega de la Granada _to cut short her visit here to follow you up there?" He smirked. Almost like a cat batting a toy with its paw, he savored that bit of gamesmanship.

Manolito flushed. "I would never presume to do so, Papa. I simply said that Victoria would like to see her. Mercedes knows I would welcome her to _Rancho Cannon_…with _Señora Lopez's _companionship of course." He saluted the two ladies with his cup and then took another sip.

Lopez had to smile at the younger man. She knew he'd wanted to be alone with Mercedes on the previous day. Still her scolding at the cliff seemed to make an impression on him. "Don Sebastian, there is no need to be rude to anyone. We will enjoy your hospitality. Then we shall visit your daughter, her husband and America. I trust that _Señor Montoya _will have much to show us there."

"_Si. _That is what I am afraid of," Sebastian lamented half-seriously. He could almost see Manolito leading the younger woman through every bar and gambling hall in the territory.

"And in the meantime, when we are prepared, perhaps you can offer us an escort?" Lopez added.

"This again?" Sebastian sighed.

"¡_Si!_" Manolito shook his head. "Sanchez and his men are still out there, Papa. Surely you know the risks! He wants to abduct Mercedes. He has threatened as much."

Mercedes shuddered at that thought.

"Rest assured, _Chica_. That won't happen." Manolito raised her hand. His lips whispered _Amor's _reassurances across her knuckles.

Mercedes' eyes lingered into his. She relaxed; her smile returning and widening. "I would feel better as well. Forgive me for disagreeing with you, Don Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded. "There is nothing to forgive. I will send my _vaqueros _with you both for the journey. So, what do you two have planned for today?"

"Manolito and I were going to take a ride. Your land has so much to see. I'd like to take it all in," Mercedes informed him.

"_Señora Lopez, _we can use a third as well," Manolito offered. Although he'd prefer to be alone, the stakes demanded _Courtesy's _deft touch in the matter.

"_Gracias. _Where she goes, I will follow," Lopez accepted.

_As I know all too well. _Manolito drank another gulp of coffee.

"It will make a suitable day. I would not want Manolito to get lost. Now would I?" Sebastian insinuated.

"No, Papa. We wouldn't want that." Manolito speared a forkful of egg and put it in his mouth.

Several games, it seemed, were afoot…..


	5. Moment of Bliss

Chapter 4 [Two Hours and Five Miles Away]

Mercedes observed everything around herself. She relaxed around _Natura's _backdrop. Much as at her parents' estate, the trees rustled along the path. Cattle bayed and moved between nourishing grasses and the riverbank. _Sol _shone brightly but not too warmly. Off in the distance, she knew Don Sebastian's _vaqueros_ watched the herds. _Satisfaction _filled her.

_Fantasy _whispered that this could all be hers….

_I never wanted this. You make me want it for the first time, _Manolito had admitted to her.

She nodded to that insight. Her parents' ideal husband, the aforementioned Diego Rodriguez, had a claim on his family's _rancho_. The place had trees, a river and animals too. Still the river didn't sparkle and flow like the one flowing at her horse's hooves. That _rancho_ was smaller than the Montoyas'. Those oak trees did not a play tree make. Nor did _Duty's _servant a romantic make either. _Diego, I am sorry. You deserve to be happy with a woman who loves you for you. I will not play the political games. My heart is with Manolito._

Manolito rode up beside her. He noticed her introspection. "Mercedes, what is the matter? Surely you're not upset by Papa at breakfast?"

"Hmm?" She turned toward him. "_No, mi Manolo."_

"_Su Manolo. _I like that." He grinned allowing his eyes to sparkle at her.

"That is a good thing." She smiled broadened. Her eyes glittered into his akin to the rarest gems. "I grow into this much as you do." She spread her arms to encompass the scene around themselves.

He nodded. Surprisingly he felt no inner protest at that observation. _Amor, _it seemed, was already taming his inner wild child. "Love has that effect. We have our common purpose now. I have to say as much to my father."

"I wish we could have at breakfast. Surely Don Sebastian would not object," she lamented.

"_Si. _We should have." He bowed his head both out of _Contrition _and _Acknowledgement_. "I promise, _con su permiso_, we will speak with him when we get back," he relented.

"_Gracias, Manolo." _She sighed. "I am happy." She rubbed his hand. "Please say this isn't a dream."

He shrugged. "If it is, we are dreaming it together." He shrugged and grinned at her. "And if we are, is that such a bad thing? I do not want to be separated from you."

"Nor I you, Manolito," she agreed. She glanced back over her shoulder. "She's there still. We could try another escape?"

He rolled his eyes. "_Si. _We could." He smirked and waved his index finger in front of her. "You tempt me. Mercedes, I would like nothing better. Still we know how _Señora Lopez _is the bloodhound. We do need allies. I do believe I am growing on her. _¿Comprendes?_"

She giggled. "You are such a schemer, Manolito."

"When you are concerned, I am leaving nothing to chance. We let them have their little game. Then they let us have what we want." He sighed and frowned. "I never have thought as much before. Now, for you, I do so."

"Our dream," she reminded him.

"_Si." _He took her hands in his. "Our dream." He saw Lopez drawing closer. "You can join us." He held up the canteen in invitation.

"_Gracias." _Lopez rode up to the couple. She'd hung back to allow them their conversation as long as they remained in sight. Once again, she acknowledged Manolito's discovery about _Courtship's _methods. He hadn't tried to lead her away or anything worse. He'd been polite toward her and her charge. She drank from the canteen. Then she handed it back to him. "We should return to the _rancho_. We are too far without escort."

"But it is such a beautiful day!" Mercedes protested.

He bit his lip. _Annoyance _burned at him for her trying to cut the perfect day short. Still he kept his voice even. "Perhaps an hour more? We won't go much farther. Besides the _vaqueros _are over the next hill if we need help."

Lopez coughed. Since they were working with her, she'd relent as well. "All right. We go for another hour and then return. We do not know where those brutes are."

He nodded. "This way." He led them up the trail and into the trees determining to keep them out of sight.

Little did he know, they should have listened to the chaperone….


	6. Abduction

Chapter 5[A/N: Trouble dead ahead!]

Even as the trio rode onto the secondary forest trail, Lopez's premonition came to fruition. Much as the serpent slithered into Eden to wreck havoc on Paradise, so did the dream turn toward a nightmare.

[A quarter mile away]

Sanchez surveyed the backdrop from his horse. He'd spent the previous two days stewing over _Humiliation's _sting. His men continued to raid on both sides of the border. The more cattle he rustled, the more the bar rose. The more he took, the more he craved….

…he wanted the young woman. He thought of her with the soft doe eyes and silky brown hair. He'd possess her for his own. Then he'd deal with Manolito.

_Indignation _burned in his craw. _Vengeance _tugged at him. Much like the Siren's song, it pulled him back toward the rancho.

_I will not forget, Manolito. You will see. _He held up his pistol. "I will have the gun. Then I will give the orders." He heard someone riding rapidly toward him. He wheeled about to see his men, Javier and Francisco, pushing their horses up the trail.

"_Jefe!" _Javier called.

He observed them both. "I trust you have good reason for not watching the herd? We must take more of Montoya's cows!"

Francisco nodded. _"Si. _There is a bigger prize. The girl and Manolito Montoya. There are close by. Only the old woman rides with them."

Sanchez snorted. _"¿Es verdad? _I would've expected Don Sebastian to have them watched. _Muy bien. _Show me." He holstered his gun.

"This way, _Jefe_," Javier indicated. He spurred his horse back in the direction where he'd come and led his companions in that direction.

_Soon, Chica, you will be mine! _Sanchez followed his men. He saw them pull up about sixty yards down trail. He secreted his horse behind a hedge. Then he slipped by his men behind a stand of trees. "We'd best be sure." He pointed toward a white tree down the trail and to its right. "Francisco, you hide back there. Javier, stay with me. We'll surround them. _Vamanos._" He watched his men get in position. Then he drew his guns.

Barely five minutes later, Manolito and Mercedes rode into view through the trees. Four strides behind them, Lopez kept careful watch.

Sanchez stepped out into the path. He pointed the guns at the riders. "What a surprise! It seems I have the upper hand now! _Amigos." _

Javier and Francisco stepped out from different points so as to cover the riding party from different directions.

"_¡Ay!" _Lopez screamed.

Sanchez pointed the gun at Manolito. "Now we don't need this to get unpleasant, Manolito. Your gun." He clicked off his safety.

Manolito glanced at Mercedes. He cursed _Overconfidence's _blindness in these matters. His hand reached for the pistol.

Francisco grunted, "Watch out!" He fired his pistol twice at Manolito.

The shots caused the young lovers' horses to rear and to put them in harm's way. One bullet creased Manolito's scalp. The other hit Mercedes in the arm. Both hit the ground unconscious.

"Mercedes!" Lopez glowered at the attackers. "Animals! Leave us alone at once!"

"Be quiet, Old Woman!" Sanchez groused. He frowned. "We had him covered! Who shot them?"

"_Jefe, _it was me. He was going for his pistol," Francisco explained.

"He was giving it up! Idiot!" Sanchez backhanded the other man. "Now we have a wounded hostage." He checked Mercedes' pulse. "Fortunately for you, her pulse is still strong. Help me with her." He looked to Manolito. "How is he, Javier?"

"He bleeds. He'll be food for the vultures soon," Javier deduced.

"Either he's dead or he'll wish he was!" Sanchez declared. "Help me get the girl onto the horse." He looked around. "Where is the old woman?"

"She's gone!" Francisco realized.

Sanchez rolled his eyes. "We ride then. She can head north with us. They'll look for us here. They won't suspect us right under their noses. Come." He and Javier carried Mercedes over to the former's horse. They put her over the horse's back. Then Sanchez climbed up into his saddle. _"Vamanos." _

The trio rode away toward their camp. They determined to put as much distance between themselves and any rescuers.

Meantime Makadoo slipped out from the brush. He grunted at his human.

Manolito lay there unconscious.

The horse, despite how everything looked, determined to stand guard until help came.

_Nightmare _had found them….


	7. Sebastian's Inner Discernment

Chapter 6 [Don Sebastian's Office, Rancho Montoya—Two Hours Later]

Don Sebastian read over the latest transactions in his ledger. He sipped on a second cup of coffee. His eye skimmed each line seeking out treasures amongst those entries. _Rivera's stock will fill out the south herd. If those cows in Mesa Verde work out, they will be apt breeding stock as well. _He dipped his pen into the ink well. His hand scratched out some notes next to those respective entries. _John Cannon's stock can now rival my own. Who would've believed that in the beginning? Then again, with the Bull Montoya as a sire, his cattle should be superior! _He knew Big John had the potential as an ally at their first meeting. Despite a few hiccups along the way, _Respect _brought them closer. Certainly, the Chaparral's growth and development reflected that merit. The fact that he'd turned the political marriage with Victoria into a loving one and won her heart only added to that sentiment. Furthermore, Big John had Manolito's respect.

That observation raised an eyebrow.

_Manolito…._

Sebastian sighed. He gulped down another mouthful of coffee. _I wish I knew his secret. How can Cannon motivate Manolito? _He stood and turned toward the window. His eyes surveyed the desert outside of the compound's walls. Acres went on for miles and then. It was Sebastian's and ultimately Manolito's legacy….

…that is if the younger would want to acknowledge it and earn his place….

Victoria had her place with Big John at the High Chaparral.

This land…this was for Manolito. Alas he had not wanted it. He stubbornly refused it. Instead he'd chose to whore, drink, rob and gamble his days away in Nogales. Even at the Chaparral, he did the same in Tucson and even Tubac and Tombstone.

_Was it so bad? _Sebastian wondered.

_Our games, Papa, are all we have, _Manolito's voice reminded him.

_Our jokes. _Sebastian frowned. He shook his head. Once again, _Instinct _nagged at him. He scratched his beard. The question ate at him. _He cares about the High Chaparral. And then he completely turns his attitude on its head and lectures me about comancheros and this ranch's workings? Truly? And now he's escorting guests without being told to? _ _Surprise _and _Wonder _were the smallest description of his mental state at that moment.

Something was up in Sonora. Sebastian didn't know what it was exactly but he knew that much.

_What are you up to, Manolito? _He'd actually marveled at how his son faced his mother's memory. And then, he seemed almost protective of the younger guest. Sebastian rolled his eyes. "You have my charms, my Son but it can't be the _Señorita. _Not this quickly." He coughed. "I will need to speak with him. If it is her, I'll make it worth her parents' while to arrange a marriage."

At that moment, a loud knocking came from the door. _"¡Padron! ¡Padron!"_

_¿Que pasa ahora? _ He knew Pepe wouldn't raise such a furor except in dire cases. "_Si, Pepe."_

Pepe opened the door. He bowed quickly. _Fear _paled his face. His eyes remained riveted to the floor. "_Padron_, I am sorry. The _vaqueros _have returned with Señora Lopez. You must come!"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Calm yourself, Pepe. Why would the _vaqueros _come back now? Don't tell me my son ran away with our younger guest!"

Pepe shook his head. He trembled. "No, _Padron_, he is here as well. Please. Follow me and see for yourself." He motioned toward the door. "I beg you."

Sebastian frowned at his servant's uncharacteristic emotional display. "What is it? Show me."

"_Si, Padron." _The elderly man led his master out of the office and down the passage toward the outer courtyard.

Sebastian stopped dead in his tracks at that point. _Disbelief _widened his eyes. He saw five _vaqueros _with their hats in their hands. They flanked Makadoo who had a rig of some kind strapped onto himself. A dusty and disheveled Lopez shuddered off to the side; her bloodshot eyes still watering. "What's going on? WHAT IS THIS? Where are they?"

"Don Sebastian, Manolito is here," Lopez spoke up. She slowly stood and dusted herself off as best as she could manage. "Behind the horse."

"Where? I do not see him!" Sebastian's heart beat faster. _Anger _and _Panic _flared. "I have no patience for games now. I…" He stalked after Lopez. When he reached her, he gaped.

There, Manolito lay still unconscious on a travois. A bandage covered his wound.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. _Crimson _reddened his face. His voice roared, "WHAT IS THIS? WHAT HAPPENED?"

A tall and burly _vaquero _cleared his throat. _"Padron, _Señora Lopez galloped back toward the herd. We followed her to where Manolito was. We bandaged his wound and were careful in bringing him back here. We found the _Señorita's _horse. There was no trace of her or the _comancheros._"

Lopez shook her head. "I told you! Those brutes surrounded us. Your son, Don Sebastian, wanted to fight back. Still he was thinking of us. He was doing what their leader ordered. Then another of those animals shot _Señorita Vega de la Granada _and your son anyway. They took her! What are we going to do? I failed her parents and you!"

Sebastian shook his head. "Nonsense. There is nothing you could have done against men such as those. _Gracias _for alerting the _vaqueros _as you did, _Señora_. Pepe, see her to her room. I would have her rest."

"M…Mercedes?" Manolito groaned. His eyes flickered open. "Where…is…?"

"Mano!" Sebastian dropped to his knees beside his son. "Don't talk. You are at the _rancho._"

"Pa…pa, where is she? Where…?" Manolito whispered. _Desperation _forced his hand up. He grabbed onto his father's sleeve. "We…must find her."

"We will. Right now, we'll get you into the house." He pointed to the closest _vaquero. _"Eduardo, fetch the doctor! I don't care what else he has to do! _¡AHORA!_"

Eduardo barely took the time to bow. He ran to his horse and practically bounded onto it. With a quick spur, he rode through the gates and down the trail beyond.

Sebastian sighed. "I should've listened."

"_Si, _Papa….I…told you," Manolito whispered. "No…games. Mercedes…we need to find her."

"And we will." Sebastian raised his eyebrow. "I appreciate your concern. We will search for her. She is a guest in our home. I will not leave her."

"No, Papa. Not just a guest…." Manolito grabbed onto him again. His eyes met the Old Lion's flush. "She's to be…my wife." With that, he lapsed back into unconsciousness.

"Manolito? MANOLITO!" Sebastian felt the other's neck. _Relief _allowed some respite as he felt the other's life beat therein. He shook his head. Suddenly it all made sense. Their walk in the garden…Manolito's lingering with the roses…the connection between him and Mercedes at breakfast…

A miracle had happened…as much as God Himself reaching down and bringing his wayward boy back home.

"Did you know anything of this?" Sebastian demanded of Lopez.

"I suspected it was something like this." Lopez considered Manolito. "They were so happy together. _Señorita Vega de la Granada_ promised me she would have your son speak with you after their ride. He'd agreed to her request to do so before those brutes attacked us. Now what her parents feared has happened. She's gone."

"No! NO!" Sebastian smacked the bricks underfoot. He sucked in an angry breath. _Opportunity _had given him a way past the games. He had a way to have a relationship with Manolito at last. He'd have his son as the latter should be instead of the saddle tramp.

_Foolishness _threatened everything now.

No. He would not let _Arrogance _take those things away from him. "JOSE! RICARDO! BENITO!"

The three _vaqueros _snapped to attention. The Old Lion's rage left them quivering in their boots to be honest.

"You three get our fastest horses. You will ride for the High Chaparral! John Cannon will come! GO AND RIDE LIKE LIGHTNING! MOVE!"

The trio bowed. As with Eduardo, they ran as if Hell itself opened behind them. Within a dozen heartbeats, they galloped out of the compound and to the north.

Sebastian bit his lip. _Games _had entertained them all. _Machinations _had made everything work for him. Now he saw their price. He shook his head.

Now he looked skyward and then toward the north. "What a mess. When this is over, Manolito, we will speak." He sucked in a breath. "Pepe, help me. We must get him inside."

"_Si, Padron." _Pepe agreed. "_Señora, por favor." _He detached the travois from Makadoo. "I am ready."

Sebastian picked up one end as his servant did the other. Together they bore the precious cargo toward the waiting guest chamber. 

_Malaise _was no more. For now, the Old Lion was awake and fully enraged at Sanchez and his jackals.

The hunt was on….


	8. Errand

Chapter 7 [High Chaparral]

Buck rode Rebel at a hard gallop across the desert. _Frustration _soured his mood. From _Dawn's _first glimpses, he and the Boys had scoured the range. They found no sign of the _Comancheros _amidst the cacti and heat.

The _Comancheros_, however, had found their herds again. They claimed at least another fifty prize steers and horses. Then they melted away to their hiding place once more.

_Don Sebastian knows this is happening. Yet he won't admit it! He's got to be losing 'em too! _Buck glanced back at Joe, Pedro and the other two ranch hands following him. _At least we'll be back at the Chaparral any minute! Brother John can decide what to do after that! _

Rebel veered slightly to the left aligning himself with the path running into the Chaparral. His hooves barely seemed to touch the ground. In no time at all, he'd guided Buck under the wooden sign and toward the corral.

Buck pulled up on the reins. He dismounted and tied the reins to the fence post. Then he waited for his companions to reach him. "Hey, Boys! Make sure that the horses are rubbed down. I got to let Big John know about those stolen horses and cattle. We'll have another early start in the morning."

"_Si, Señor Buck. _Maybe we'll find them then?" Pedro supposed.

"We'd better," Joe affirmed. "We'll get them set. You let Big John know," Joe affirmed.

Buck shook his head. "Oh yeah. I'll do that all right." He patted Rebel's flank. "Rest. Got it?" _Purpose _hastened his progress toward the house. _Oh, he's going to love this. _He stopped only to bang the trail's dust and dirt from his hat. His hands dusted off his dark outfit. Then he marched through the door.

Victoria glanced up from her dusting. "Buck! Did you find anything?"

Buck shook his head. "Nope. Sorry, Victoria. Wish I had better news." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Big John in the back?"

"Yes. He's going over his ledgers." She bowed her head. From what Buck and Blue had reported after their return from her father's _rancho_, Don Sebastian still held to his _quid pro quo _arrangements with the _banditos _on his land. She could not believe her father didn't take the situation more seriously especially after Manolito had to rescue the two travelers from Sanchez and his raiders. _Papa, you cannot ignore these threats. They will bleed us and you dry! _"Have you heard from Manolito?"

"He ain't due back until tomorrow, Victoria. Wish he was here right now. We could really use his tracking out there on the trail. He could translate with the Apach too," he presumed.

Just then Blue stuck his head into the living room. "Hey, Uncle Buck! You okay?"

Buck shrugged at his nephew. "It's been a real long day, Blue Boy. Always glad to see you though. You stayin' out of trouble?"

"I watched the herds close to here as Joe and you asked." Blue pointed toward the office. "Pa wanted to see us when you got back."

"Wanted to see us? Now what? Well might as well. I've got news of my own. Let's go." Buck gave Blue a gentle push back into John's office. "Hey, Big John! Got a minute?"

John glanced up from his books. "Hmm? Oh, Buck! Get in here and bring Blue with you." He glanced over his brother's shoulder. "Get the door will you, Boy?"

"Got it," Blue agreed. He shut the door behind himself. "What's going on, Pa?"

John exhaled a deep breath. "Those _comancheros _are leading us on a wild goose chase. When we do run into them, we're using up a lot of bullets shooting at them." He rubbed his forehead.

"Then you aren't going to like my news either, Brother John," Buck told him. "We lost more today."

"More? Where?" John narrowed his eyes.

"Southern herds lost more horses and stock. We better hope Mano's having better luck convincing his Daddy than we are at finding those _comancheros._" Buck tossed his hat down hard on a chair. "Can't believe Don Sebastian's not seeing it!"

"Even if he does, he's not about to admit it to me," John reminded him. "We're on our own. He made that clear to you both. I'll talk to Manolito when he gets back here tomorrow night. Anyhow I need you both to head into Trail's End."

"Now? Pa, it's almost dark," Blue questioned.

"The mercantile ain't going to be open until morning," Buck added.

John frowned. _Consternation _flared in his eyes. "Everyone thinks they know better on this ranch, don't you all? Well it just happens that the mercantile in Tucson's plumb out. I want you to see what they have in Trail's End. Got it?" He huffed.

Blue nodded. "Sorry, Pa. Just thinking about those _banditos _and running into them in the dark is all."

"Right. We'll be real careful. Get your horse saddled, Blue Boy. I'll need a fresh horse," Buck noted.

"Pick one out and get moving, you both. Just be careful." John handed him an envelope. "That'll buy you a few boxes of shells. Anything else of use against the _comancheros _you can charge."

"Got it, Big John," Buck concurred.

"And, Buck, try to stay out of trouble in the bars," John insisted.

Buck bit his lip. Frankly he wanted to blow off some steam in the bars while in Trail's End. Besides he fancied some cards and maybe a bit of information over the poker hands. "I'll be like that ol' angel, John."

Blue coughed. _Amusement _lit up his face.

"Did I say something funny, Blue Boy?" Buck glared at his nephew. "Think you got some horses to get saddled. Get!"

Blue exchanged looks with his father. Then he hustled out of the room.

"Just make sure you stay out of trouble, Buck. We've got enough problems without you busting up a bar tonight. I'd send Joe with you but I need the boys back here. We're all going early," John informed him.

"Will do, Brother John. Hell, Mano's probably having a better time with that _Señorita _down there," Buck grunted.

"What?" John ground his teeth. "I send him there to talk with his father and he's with a woman?"

"You know Manolito." Buck shrugged. "He saves her, sweeps her off of her feet and then…well…it's _him_."

"He'd better have his head on straight." John filed a few thoughts toward (another) lecture in that regard. "You and Blue'd better get going. Just be careful."

"You bet. I'll watch Blue Boy like a hawk," Buck promised. "We'll be back here tomorrow as soon as we can. Maybe Mano might have something else by then too."

"He'd better." John motioned toward the door.

"He will," Buck assured. He turned and walked back out into the living room. There he saw Victoria handing a sack to Blue. "Hey, Victoria. What's that?"

"I made some sandwiches for Blue and you. Especially after riding all day, you're going to be hungry during the trip there. Just be careful," she explained.

"That's mighty kind of you. Thank you," Buck expressed. "Let's get, Blue Boy. We've got a long way to go."

"Thanks, Victoria." Blue smiled at her before leading Buck out the door.

_First Manolito and now Blue and Buck out there with those bandits! Be careful! _Victoria shook her head. A deep frown cut into the sides of her mouth. _Papa, what are you doing?_


	9. Mercedes' Peril

Chapter 8 [That Night—Two Miles South of Tucson]

_Luna _rose over the desert landscape. The stars twinkled in their dark backdrop. _Day's _residual heat evaporated into the clear air overhead.

And at least one group of animals prowled south of town….

Sanchez guzzled tequila from a glass bottle. He set the bottle down before wiping his sleeve across his mouth. He and his _comancheros _enjoyed successes on that day. They'd taken another hundred cattle from both Don Sebastian's and Big John's respective herds. Neither _vaquero _nor American cowboy could detect so much as a whiff of their presence. Besides, he had his true prize. His eye leered toward the tent at the camp's edge. _The Dons think themselves better than us? I will have my own noblewoman and make myself like them. Smugness _prompted a smirk across his face. _Between her birthright and these cows and horses, I'll make my own empire. _

Javier sat down next to him.

"All clear out there?" Sanchez didn't even look at the other man.

"_Si." _Javier took his own bottle out. He drank a swig and then stretched.

"You'd best be alert, _Amigo. _Bad enough you shot the _chica. _Eh?" Sanchez glared at the other.

"That was Francisco not me, _Jefe_," Javier reminded him. "He's watching the tent."

"He best have both eyes open," Sanchez told him. "Bad enough he shot her. Anything?"

"_Nada. _She's still unconscious. Maybe we get a doctor in town?" Javier assessed.

"_Mañana _if she's not awake," Sanchez disagreed. "Just watch."

"_Si." _Javier stood up and headed toward his sentry point on the camp's other side.

Sanchez finished his bottle and glanced at the tent again. _Let the chica sleep. Tomorrow we will see what happens._

Mercedes' eyes flickered open. Her shoulder throbbed and burned. "Wh…where am I?" Her eyes took in the dimly lit tent's inside space. She winced and sat up slowly. "Manolito?" Then she remembered the ambush. She recalled the searing shot hitting her. _Is he all right? What did those pigs do to him? Manolo! Panic _created several scenarios in her mind.

The throbbing brought her mind back to the present.

She recalled her parents' warnings and Lopez's fears. She also knew well of Sanchez's lurid intentions. She shivered and grimaced. _It won't happen. I have to get away. _She grabbed for the blazer rolled up and serving as her pillow on the hard ground. She wadded it up and held it against her wound. She looked about the area. "What would Manolito do? He'd look for a way out. Still I wish I knew how." She moved her arms and legs to make sure they could move.

Thinking of her _caballero _filled her with _Inspiration_.

Her foot struck a nearby sack. Its impact opened it revealing tools and weapons.

_What are these? _She looked about again. Then she rifled through it. She removed a pistol and a dagger from the burlap vessel. _Gracias, Papa, for letting me learn to shoot. Mama would have me be helpless. _She opened the barrel to find said gun fully loaded. Then she clicked it back into place and put it in her trouser pocket. Then she headed for the back of the tent. She stuck the dagger into the material and began to slowly cut at it. Within a couple of minutes, she'd opened a hole in the tent's back wall. _Let the pigs not be watching! _She bit her lip.

_Risk _said she could be free. Then again, she could also emerge right into the butchers' midst.

_If I stay, those animals will abuse me. They'll make Papa pay for my return. Then there are other things. _She grimaced. She could almost hear Lopez and her parents telling her to stay and wait for rescue. Still she didn't exactly get there by listening to her parents. _Mi Manolo, I have to get back to you! _She sucked in a deep breath. _Lord, guide me. _She folded her hands and muttered a silent prayer. Then she slowly stuck her head out for a look. _I hope this is what you would do, Manolito._

Amazingly enough, nobody could be seen there. None came to investigate her handiwork.

She sucked in a breath. She grimaced while crawling out of the tent. She ground her teeth to endure _Pain's _burning jabs. She slowly made her way to the tent's edge.

There her horse glanced back at her. Lucinda stood with a dozen others in a picket line. She whinnied softly.

Mercedes crept over to her companion. "Shh, Lucinda," she whispered. She cut the rope attaching her friend's bridle. She couldn't believe her luck though. For some reason, the ingrates had left Lucinda's saddle still on her back. She mounted her friend.

Lucinda though wasn't as subtle as her mistress. With one well-placed kick, she took out the pole to which secured her and the other horses.

"YAH! _ ¡VAMANOS!" _Mercedes urged the former captives.

The horses stampeded toward the camp proper.

_Distraction _having been served, she turned Lucinda away from the horses. "Hurry, Lucinda! That way!"

Lucinda needed no further prompting. She galloped away into the desert proper disappearing toward the north….

Meantime Sanchez finished his latest bottle. He tossed the empty bottle onto the ground beside himself. _Desire _stirred within his chest. He glanced toward the tent. He stood slowly.

The alcohol slowed his movements. Still it increased the tug between him and his prize. He staggered a couple of steps ahead.

Then he heard a loud sound like _Thunder _booming in a storm. He curled his lip. "What? I…" His eyes went wide. _Instinct _got him to evade what was coming next.

The stolen horses stormed through the camp. They trampled supplies and knocked everything askew. Then they scattered the half dozen _comancheros _before heading off into the night.

Three boxes of bullets and a barrel of gunpowder fell into the fire. The flames burned through the wood planks and boxes. Then the ammo exploded in a bright flare. A loud boom threatened to deafen them.

The flames spread to the remaining supplies and the tent. The smell of the roasting meat and burning flatbread filled the air. The fire consumed the tent's fabric.

"_NO! ¿QUE PASA?" _Sanchez looked about at the devastated camp. "¡_La Chica!" _He took two steps toward it.

The remaining weapons inside of it exploded. The tent scattered into a hail of flaming debris.

Sanchez flew backward from the explosion. Somehow, he avoided the remaining sparks and embers. Still his ears rang. His face reddened from the heat. _Indignity _hit him hard.

Somehow the horses had bolted. They'd kicked over the picket line. Then they stampeded over everything in their path. Their assault had destroyed the supplies and weapons.

And his prize, _La Chica Noble_, couldn't have survived the tent's explosion either.

He managed to sit up on the hard ground. He saw Javier looking around at the devastation. "HEY!"

"_Jefe, _I…" Javier gulped. "Are you all right?"

Sanchez staggered to his feet. "What happened? How did those horses get loose?"

"_Jefe," _Javier replied. _Consternation _had him looking around at their devastated camp. "The horses are gone! Marco and Rivera chase them."

"So is _La Chica!_" Sanchez growled. "She's dead! Who tied those horses?"

Javier motioned to Francisco's corpse lying not twenty feet away from them. "He did, Sanchez."

Sanchez spat on the ground. "Get this mess cleaned up! Then we'll wait for Marco and Rivera. They better find those horses!" He staggered away from the burning area.

Javier bit his lip. He knew Sanchez's anger could cost them all their lives. He set to work on the clean-up efforts.

Still _Irony _must've had a field day. What the Old Lion and the Chaparral hadn't been able to do, the wounded hostage managed to pull off…..


	10. Updates for Sebastian

Chapter 9 [Rancho Montoya]

Sebastian paced about his office. A deep frown creased his face. He knew the _vaqueros _wouldn't reach the High Chaparral until first light. His scouts searched for any sign of Sanchez's camp and Mercedes. The doctor had entered Manolito's chamber hours before. And then there was the matter of informing Mercedes' parents of her abduction.

A royal mess to put it mildly….

He poured himself a brandy and allowed himself a sip. He knew numbing his mind wouldn't solve his problems. Still he had to wonder what might have happened had he listened. What if instead of the games and pride, he'd worked with Big John? What if he'd listened to Manolito and Lopez about their security concerns? _I allowed Sanchez and his comancheros to remain on my land. Now I have to do what I tell Manolito to do. I have to accept responsibility. _He sighed. _Ricardo and Lupe need to know about their daughter. They can help search for her. _He walked back toward his desk; his mind already piecing together his letter's contents.

A knock came from the door.

"_¿Si?" _Sebastian called.

The elderly doctor opened the door. _Reverence _prompted a slow gait and a bow for the Old Lion. He looked the other man over with care. He still remembered the previous spring's charade at Manolito's and Victoria's expense. Still _Duty _demanded his report. "Don Sebastian, I have good news."

"Yes! Yes! What is it? What about my son?" Sebastian pressed.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Manolito's head wound wasn't deep. Your men did well to bandage it. I tended to it. I also bandaged his chest. He has a cracked rib and his shoulder was dislocated from where he landed on it. He needs to stay in bed, Don Sebastian."

"Don't worry about that! I will tie him to that bed if I have to!" Sebastian agreed.

"Just ensure that he stays there. He'll sleep at least until tomorrow. I will by tomorrow afternoon to check in on him," the doctor continued. "Good day, Don Sebastian." With another bow, he turned and departed.

"A cracked rib and a dislocated shoulder? _¡Ay! _Then again, the bullet could have killed him. I suppose there are fortunate things after all," Sebastian told himself. He walked down the passage toward Manolito's room.

Lopez ambled up to him. _"Perdona mi, Señor. _Has there been word?"

"My son recovers from his injuries. The doctor dressed his wounds and wants him to stay in bed," he noted. "As for _Señorita Vega de la Granada, _my men still haven't had enough time to reach the High Chaparral. We should hope the _Comancheros _can be found before they harm her."

"Indeed. I just hope your son will be all right," she expressed.

He nodded. "_Gracias. _If you will excuse me? I want to check on Manolito. We will speak further at dinner."

She bowed and walked back toward the courtyard. _Worry _continued to eat at her. _Mercedes, where are you? What will your parents say?_

_I will make it up to her later. _He cracked the door and peered inside of the elegant guest chamber. He could see Manolito sleeping in the bed. A white clothed servant sat opposite to the bed watching the patient. A few candles burned in the room.

The servant jumped to his feet and bowed.

"Keep a close eye on him, Lorenzo. Any change and you let me know at once," Sebastian instructed.

Lorenzo bowed. _"Si, Padron."_

"_Gracias,_" Sebastian offered a slight nod. Then he gently closed the door again. _Hunger _jabbed at his stomach. _I lose track of time it seems._

Pepe rushed up to him. "_Padron, _dinner is ready. I have informed _Señora Lopez. _She awaits you."

"Very good, Pepe. Then it is time to eat," Sebastian concurred. He headed for the dining room to both share a meal and concerns with the chaperone.

_Diplomacy _demanded more and more in those days, it seemed…..


	11. Enter Trail's End

Chapter 10 [Trail's End]

Blue followed Buck down the dusty trail. _Night's _chill dimpled his skin. The wind rustled his hair. His eyes drifted toward the twinkling stars overhead. Still, even if he didn't mention it to Buck or his father, his heart leapt at the chance to come here…

…especially if it meant bunking down in a certain livery stable….

A dreamy smile spread across his face. His heart beat faster. He knew Buck would make for the saloon like greased lightning. That would allow him to talk with a certain brunette barber/innkeeper. _She considers me a good friend. Maybe there's more. She did save me from Keough. Can't believe I called her a kid. She's more than that._ As soon as the town's first row of buildings came into sight, he started looking around for the livery.

Buck caught Blue's scouting out of the corner of his eye. He shook his head. "Blue Boy, you're slready distracted. Ain't you? You're as bad as Manolito. You know that?"

Blue shrugged. "I'm just thinking of what place I want in the stable."

"Uh HUH." Buck coughed. "You ain't fooling me. Your Pa'd be giving you an earful right now."

Blue frowned. "Why? Hey! The mercantile don't open until morning. We need a place to sleep. Right?"

"Yeah we need a place to sleep. _In the barn_," Buck admonished half-seriously.

Blue rolled his eyes. "I'm _talking _to Penny. Better than going with you to that place. Folks might still be steamed over Keough."

Buck grimaced. "True enough." He pulled out five dollars and handed it to his nephew. "That's for our berths and the horses."

Blue put the money away. "I'll definitely be more careful."

"See that you do, Blue Boy. See that you do." Buck pulled up on the reins. He dismounted and tied his horse to the hitching post. "Get us all set when you done, Romeo."

Blue bit his lip. Then he rebutted, "Just don't go gambling everything away. Then who'd Pa be all over then?"

Buck glared at him. "I know what I'm doing!"

"Uh huh. Just remember we also need to be buying shells for the _Comancheros_." Buck smirked to further egg his uncle on.

"Just git already!" Buck groused. He stalked up the boardwalk toward the saloon.

"Figures." Blue tied his own horse next to Buck's. Then he headed for the door.

Buck had his purpose. So did he…..

[Inside the Livery's Living Quarters—Ten Minutes Earlier]

The livery remained quiet at that hour. Most of the wagons and riders had passed through during the day. Only a couple of cowboys bunked down in the barn that night. Their horses munched away on oats and hay in their stalls.

In the attached living quarters, Penny Fox stirred some beans on the stove. She frowned. _Life _had turned downhill over the previous few months. The barber shop barely took in enough business to stay open. Her father's back had finally given out before his liver failed only two weeks earlier. She managed to pay the new livery manager, Mr. Danielsen, some rent for the room and manage the overnight lodgers.

Still Danielsen wanted her out soon.

She sighed. Her hand turned a hard stir in the pot. _I work hard. I want to help. It isn't my fault Pa got sick and died. _She glanced out the window toward the open trail. _It isn't my fault Johnny Keough made that scene and got people to think twice about staying here. _She exhaled and frowned at that memory. _That snake could've shot Blue dead!_

_Blue…._

She rubbed her forehead. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of the young ranch hand. She knew she had Big John's approval. And Blue took her seriously…not like everyone else around Trail's End. _Wish Blue'd come back! Why does that High Chaparral have to be so far away? _She glanced toward the empty room where her Pa used to sleep. _Pa, you'd want me to make the best of things. I thought I wanted to go to San Francisco. Maybe that was you. Now I just want to go to Tucson. _

A knock came from the door.

She almost jumped. _A boarder maybe? _She hustled over to the door and cracked it open. She stopped cold. Her eyes went wide. A big smile spread across her face. "Blue?"

He grinned at her. "Hey, Penny. Sorry about coming by so late. Me and Uncle Buck just got into town. We needed a place to bunk up. Any spots in the barn?"

"Are you kidding? Sure thing! I have plenty of room! Usual rates too if that's all right?" she supposed.

"I was about to fix some coffee and have supper. You hungry?"

"That'd be great. Thanks! Just let me pay you first." He handed her the five dollars. "There you go. I just have to get the horses into their places. Then we can eat and talk if that's okay?"

"It's more than okay! Let me get these beans off the stove. Then I'll give you a hand," she agreed. She put the pot on a rolled-up towel. She headed out the door to find him untying his own horse. "It is awful late for you both to be coming in. Isn't it?"

He shrugged. "We've got a mess on the ranch and in Sonora to deal with. _Comancheros._" He took his horse's reins. "They're causing trouble for everyone and robbing our stock."

"Gosh, Blue! That's awful!" she declared. She led Buck's horse into the barn and the stall next to Blue's.

"Yeah. Pa's pretty worked up. There's a lot of country out here where they can hide and strike at us. Manolito's Pa has his problems with them too," he continued. Then he composed himself. "We'll figure it out though." He glanced around the barn. "Not a lot of boarders?"

"Nope. Business has been kind of slow at the shop and here. You were here during a big celebration. It happens like four or five times a year. In between, Trail's End becomes like a ghost town. At least you're not going to have to deal with that Johnny Keough this time," she replied.

"Your Pa okay with me eating there? I know he wasn't so sure about me taking on Keough," he wondered.

She shook her head. "Pa…well…Pa's gone, Blue. His back and liver finally gave out. Folks here helped me to bury him in the town cemetery just east of here. It's not bad really. I just work at the shop, come home and watch the livery for guests like you." She exhaled a deep breath. "I'm just glad you came back."

"Yeah. Me too." He looked around for Buck. He knew it'd be hours before his uncle would be back. _Just don't give everything away, Uncle Buck! _"Sorry about your Pa. He was really nice."

"Yeah he was. Thanks, Blue. You going to be around for a couple of days again?" she hoped.

"Sorry. Uncle Buck and me have got to be getting right back to deal with that mess. Wish I could though," he let his eyes linger into hers. He really didn't want to leave her in her current straits. "Let's get some of those beans. Then we can talk? All right?"

She nodded. "I'd like that, Blue. Just follow me." Her evening was brightening already.

Then a horse neighed loudly outside.

After that, a female voice outside called, "_¡Hola! _Hello?"

Plans were about to change…..


	12. Enter Mercedes

Chapter 11

Mercedes slowed Lucinda's pace upon reaching Trail's End's town limits. Her shoulder throbbed. She could barely remain in her saddle. _Have to hide. Those brutes…will come._

Lucinda grunted at her.

"Can't…take chance," Mercedes pointed out. She rasped heavy broken breaths. Sweat beaded across her face despite the chill. She made out the livery to her left.

Lucinda whinnied and turned in that direction. She trotted up to the livery's door and neighed loudly.

"_Gracias,_" Mercedes expressed. She bit her lip. Then she called out, "_¡HOLA! _Hello!" She managed to dismount from Lucinda's back. _Pain _seared at her again. She slumped against the hitching post. _¡Por favor ayuda me!"_

Penny stuck her head out. "Hi! Be right…" She gasped at Mercedes' condition. "GOSH! What happened to you?" She ran out to the injured rider. "Blue! BLUE!"

"Hey what's going on? I…" He rushed toward the two women. "What in blazes?" He supported Mercedes. "Just relax, Ma 'am. We'll get you help."

"_Gracias. _Hide me…_Comancheros…._Manolito…_Mi Manolo…"_ Mercedes muttered. She slumped into his arms.

"Manolito? _Comancheros? _Hey! Maybe they're the same guys!" Penny realized. "Isn't that one of your friends' names?"

"He's my uncle by marriage…well it's complicated. Get the door." He carried Mercedes in as gently as possible. "Miss, what's Manolito's last name?"

Mercedes nodded. _Gratitude _shone warmly from her eyes. "Man…olito Montoya. I need to know…he's safe."

"As far as I know, yeah. I haven't seen him in a few days. He's been at _Rancho Montoya_. Uncle Buck was there with him for a bit," he explained. "Hey! You're the lady he talked to Pa about."

"Buck? Buck…Cannon? Is he here? I need…Manolito…He'll know," Mercedes whispered. Her face paled.

"Where's your town doc?" he wondered.

"Right next to the saloon. Get Doc Rivers and then find your uncle. You'd best hurry. I'm going to wash her wound. Maybe Mr. Cannon might know?" Penny directed.

He nodded. "I'd say so. Be right back." He put another dollar from his own money on the table. "For the trouble." Then he ran out the door and up the block toward the saloon as if Hell itself was on his tail.

Penny shook her head. "He's getting this back." She filled a basin with water and brought a couple of clean towels out. Then she sat down next to Mercedes. "Hang in there. Blue will help you. He'll get Mr. Cannon yet."

Mercedes nodded. "_Manolo…mi Manolo…._" Then she drifted into a deep sleep.

Penny dabbed the towel in the basin. She pulled Mercedes' jacket and shirt to expose the wound. She grimaced. "Wow. Looks like someone sure screwed up in treating this before. Don't worry. We'll get Doc Rivers. He'll fix you right this time." She turned toward the door. _Hurry, Blue!_


	13. Blue Fetches Buck

Chapter 12 [Saloon]

The saloon bustled with activity. Dusty and parched cowboys leaned against the bar; _Beer _soothing their thirst. An elderly man's fingers danced a lively rendition across his piano's keys. Several couples danced about the worn floorboards. Over in the corner, a game of poker carried on….

Buck studied his latest hand. Since joining this game, he'd won a pair of hands. One of the other players, a blonde man in a red checkered shirt, beat him on a bluff. He drank a gulp from his mug. Still his mind kept going back to the last time he and the others were in that particular establishment….

…when Keough slopped a wet blanket over the party….

_Hope nothin' like that happens tonight. We got ourselves enough to deal with!_ Buck plucked a card from his hand. "Give me one."

The dealer nodded. He slipped a card from the top of the deck and toward him. "There you are, Cannon."

"Something good there?" another player supposed.

"Maybe." Buck took the card and put it in his hand. A slight grimace creased his face for a split second before he collected himself.

"Well then…what's it going to be?" another dark-haired man in a blue shirt demanded.

"Easy, Friend." Buck could see that he didn't have much in that hand. He began to consider strategies to bluff his way to the pot.

_Opportunity _however was derailed.

Blue crashed through the door and almost into the partition. He rushed around the barrier. He breathed to get air into his lungs after the run over. He'd just sent Dr. Rivers over to the livery. Now he needed to find Buck. His eyes surveyed the room. Seeing the man in question, he hustled toward the table. "Uncle Buck!"

The players all glared at the younger man. Some coughed. A few narrowed their eyes.

Dealer frowned. "Well if it ain't the _boy _who almost got himself gunned down by Johnny Keough? Still don't have any sense."

Blue smacked the table. "Mister, I never did nothing to you! I didn't want to disturb you now! I need Buck to come with me!"

"You find another gun fighter to tick off, Sonny?" Blue Shirt scoffed.

Buck shook his head. "Blue didn't want that fight. Kind of found him. Funny I don't recall you being out in that street facing Keough either." He squinted at his nephew. "What's going on, Blue Boy? Calm down. Go have a beer. I'll be over in a bit." He looked about the room. "Maybe Mabel be willing to talk to you."

"Uncle Buck! We got us a real emergency! All right? I need you to come with me to the livery!" Blue insisted. He glanced around watching for further trouble.

Buck sighed. "What could it be? You did get our bunks and horses set right?"

"Yeah I did." Blue ran his hands through his hair. "Uncle Buck, some lady friend of Manolito's showed up. She's hurt bad."

Buck rolled his eyes. "Mano knows a lot of women, Blue. Heck you know that."

"One asking if he's safe? She was dressed like Victoria does when she's in Tucson. She's run into those _Comancheros. _She's muttering his name over and over. She asked for you," Blue explained. "Well?"

Buck narrowed his eyes. He knew Mano played the field. Still the description matched one of Don Sebastian's guests. "Who is she, Blue?"

"Women later! Play the damn game, Cannon!" Red Shirt reminded him.

"Gimme a minute!" Buck snapped. He turned back toward Blue. "Well, Boy?"

"Yeah. Mercedes. Is that the lady you and Pa were talking about back at Chaparral?" Blue looked toward the door. "Look, Uncle Buck, Doc Rivers is heading there right now. Are you coming or not?"

Buck frowned. He shrugged. "Guess I'm out, Boys. Sorry." He put his cards down. "Got to deal with something. Maybe next trip in?"

"Let Montoya mess with his own tramps, Cannon. He ain't here," Red Shirt protested.

Blue grabbed Buck. "We don't have time for this."

Buck nodded. He patted his nephew's arm. "No, we sure don't. And she ain't just some tramp, _Friend. _You're lucky I'm in a good mood." He got up from the table and straightened his vest. "See you all around some time. Show me, Blue Boy."

Blue nodded. "You bet, Uncle Buck! Come on!" He rushed out of the bar.

"Hey! Wait up!" Buck ran out of the saloon. He could just make out Blue running about twenty feet in front of him on the boardwalk. _Question _spun his brain. _Memoria _reminded him of the shy Mexican noblewoman and her older companion in Don Sebastian's courtyard. _If it's her, what's going on with Mano? Urgency _lent speed to his pace.

Blue stopped in front of the door. He waited for his uncle to get there. "So she's that…?"

Buck shrugged. "I don't know! Does she have light skin and brown hair? Or is she like Victoria?"

"The first kind." Blue's eyes went wide. "You don't think Mano and she ran into the _Comancheros_?"

"Can't know until we ask, Blue Boy." Buck opened the door. "Hello in there!"

Penny stuck her head out of the back bedroom. "Mr. Cannon! Glad Blue found you!"

"Yeah he found me all right. What's going on, Miss?" Buck replied evenly. "How's the patient?"

"She was shot in the shoulder. Doc couldn't find the bullet. Guess whoever shot her pulled it out. She didn't do a good job at fixing her up. Doc's doing that now. You think Mr. Montoya's okay?" Penny explained.

"We'll have to see," Blue advised. For her benefit, he tried to remain calm.

"Good thinking, Blue," Buck complimented.

"Come in then. I've got Miss Mercedes in Pa's old room. You and Blue are set up in the barn. Hey you want some beans? I was making some for Blue and me. You're welcome to join in," Penny invited.

"For Blue and you huh?" Buck tipped his hat. He coughed. If the situation hadn't been so serious, he'd be teasing Blue something fierce. As it was, he was glad for the offered meal and a place to stay. "Did you say your Daddy's old room?"

"Yes, Sir. My Pa died a few weeks back. Mr. Danielsen took over. Not much else around." Penny rubbed her forehead. "Not much else around."

"What about the barber shop?" Blue asked.

"It's been real slow since you gents left. With Pa gone, I need to find something else," Penny told them.

"Hey! Maybe we can find you something in Tucson when this is settled?" Blue proposed.

Penny looked at him in surprise. "Gosh! You'd help me move?"

"You saved my life. I like your company. What else is there?" Blue replied. His eyes twinkled into hers. A smile formed on his face.

"Sounds great to me too, Blue," Penny agreed. "Let me get those beans warmed again." She turned back toward the stove.

At that moment, the bedroom door opened. A slender man walked out. "Mr. Cannon? Miss Fox?"

"Yeah, Doc? How is she?" Blue wondered.

Rivers rubbed his chin. "The young lady's going to be all right. I managed to close her wound, clean it and rebandage it. Someone pulled a bullet out of her and patched her up before. They didn't do a great job of it. She's lucky. By the way, she was asking for Buck Cannon and someone named Manolo."

"Good, Doc. Thanks," Buck expressed. "I'm Buck. Can I see her?"

"You can reassure her so she can relax. Keep it short," Rivers relented.

"Yeah I'll do that. Thanks, Doc." Buck turned to Penny. "Maybe you can get those beans dished up? Be right back."

"I'll be back in the morning," Rivers noted before he left.

"And I'll have those beans right up, Mr. Cannon," Penny agreed.

"Thanks." Hang in there with her, Blue. You both did real good. Be right back." Buck eased the door open and stepped into the darkened room.

Blue sat down at the table. _Worry _ate at him.

It was going to be a long night…..


	14. Buck Gets to Know Mercedes

Chapter 13

Mercedes grimaced. The doctor's sedative blunted _Pain's _assault on her shoulder. Still her heart pounded. She knew the _Comancheros _remained at large despite the explosion in their camp. She worried her presence endangered the girl and young man who brought her into that place.

The man…Blue _Cannon_? He knew Buck and Manolito.

_Maybe he can tell me about Manolito? I hope he's all right. _She stared up at the ceiling. _Lord, please watch over him! _She heard the door slowly open. Her eyes went wide. "¿_Si? ¿Quien es?"_

"It's okay, _Señorita. _You remember? I rode into _Rancho Montoya _with Manolito." Buck took off his hat. "Sure glad to see you alive. We'll get you healed up yet."

"_Gracias, Señor Cannon. _Mano, have you heard anything?" she pressed.

"No. Sorry, Ma 'am. I sure haven't. I was going to ask you the same thing. Last time I saw Manolito was when I left the _rancho. _He was supposed to be back at the High Chaparral tomorrow. Blue and the young lady out there said you mentioned _Comancheros_. What about them?" he noted. "By the way, you need some water or anything?"

She nodded slowly and with great effort. "_Si. Gracias." _She winced to turn her head toward him in the candlelight. She definitely remembered his conversation with her host and _Manolo_ in the former's study.

"You take your time. Okay? I just want what you want. We both want Manolito safe," he assured her. He poured some water from the pitcher at her bedside into a wooden cup. "There you go. Sorry it isn't fancier."

She frowned. "Your friendship…makes it _ricissima. Gracias._" The cool liquid refreshed her throat. "Manolito and I rode together around the _rancho. _The _Comancheros _ambushed us. They shot Manolito and me. I remember waking up in the animals' camp. I had to escape before that savage could assault me." She shuddered. "I hope Manolito's all right!"

"You and me both. Do you know where that camp was?" he inquired.

"Not…far. Two or three miles south of here. Don't go after them…in dark," she informed him.

"Don't you go fretting now. Ol' Buck's got more sense than that," he declared. Even scattered, the _Comancheros _could lay a trap in the dark. As much as he'd like to take Blue and a few other townspeople down there to deal with the _Comancheros_, he didn't want a standoff or bloodbath. Dealing with _El Tigre _and his _Comancheros _a year earlier had taught him as much. "Besides Don Sebastian's not about to let anything happen to Manolito. He'll handle it. If he needs help, he'll send word to Victoria and Big John."

"_Bueno. _Sorry…Tired…need to sleep. _Gracias, Señor._" She closed her eyes.

He rubbed his forehead. Then he slapped his hat back on his head. _Luck _had definitely favored Mercedes in her escape from the _Comancheros. _Still he had to wonder if those thugs would try to come through Trail's End looking for her. _It is the closest place. They ain't stupid. _He crept softly from the room and back into the main area. He saw Blue and Penny waiting for him. "Those beans smell great after a long ride, Miss Penny. Thank you."

"No problem, Mr. Cannon. Sure glad to have the company," Penny assured him. "Did Miss Mercedes say anything?"

"Yeah." Buck rubbed the back of his neck. "We may have a problem tonight. Blue, you get first watch."

Blue nodded. "I'll keep a sharp eye out, Uncle Buck. You need your rest."

"I need my…?" Buck rolled his eyes. "I'm not _old_, Blue Boy. You ain't too old for me to whoop. Remember that, Romeo."

Blue shrugged at Penny.

She chuckled. "Best mind your Uncle, Blue. We don't want no trouble."

"Hey!" Blue protested.

"Even the little lady's showing sense, Blue Boy. Face it. You're outnumbered." Buck winked at the younger man.

"It's okay, Blue. I'll bring you coffee. We'll keep watch together," she volunteered.

"I take what I said back. Look. I'd rather you stay in here, Miss. Those boys are bad dudes," Buck disagreed.

"So was Johnny Keough. I helped then. I can help now," she insisted. "Let's eat. Then Blue can get on watch." She took the first spoonful from her plate.

Buck ate his beans without further comment. He just wanted a quiet night. Then he could buy those shotgun shells and maybe a few more rifles. Still he wasn't about to leave Mercedes nor could he send Blue or Penny alone across the desert to the Chaparral with the _Comancheros._

They were stuck there whether they liked it or not….


	15. Vaqueros' News to Chaparral

Chapter 14 [High Chaparral—Dawn]

_Dawn _colored the eastern skies from the Rincons on that morning. A few coyotes bayed at _Luna _before her rest. A few birds flew high overhead.

Despite the relative quiet, the peace was about to be shattered….

Pedro wiped his brow off. He kept his eyes peeled across the entire area. For most of the previous evening, he'd remained alert for the _Comancheros' _possible ambush or an Apache raid. Even though nothing had come, he knew better than to let his guard down. He kept his rifle at the ready.

Just as _Sol _peeked over the Rincons, he saw four riders galloping into view on the southern road. He fired four shots in the air. "RIDERS APPROACHING, AMIGOS!

Within three heartbeats, the Chaparral stirred to life. Sam and Joe rushed out of the bunkhouse. John hustled from the house with his own rifle ready. Victoria stood at her husband's side.

"Perhaps it's Manolito with some help from Don Sebastian?" Sam hoped.

"That'd be a good thing, Sam. We can only hope Mano did bring it," John replied evenly.

"My father finally saw some sense. Even though he can be difficult, even he has to see the danger to all of us," Victoria chimed in.

Even if he had his own opinions on the matter, John stifled those assessments. "Let's just see what they have to say for themselves. Sam, Joe, just be ready but let's hear what they have to say."

"Yes Sir," Sam concurred.

Just then, she recognized the quartet of riders. "Look, John! They're my father's _vaqueros_!" She stepped forward.

"So they are." John lowered his rifle. He watched as the foursome stopped in front of them. "_¡Buenos Dias! _Where's Manolito?"

"_Señor Cannon y Senora Cannon, bienvenidos _from Don Sebastian Montoya," Ricardo greeted. "No Manolito is not with us." He bowed his head.

"¿_Que es? ¿Donde está él?" _Victoria demanded. _Panic _usurped _Concern's _place in her thoughts. Her eyes flared into her father's men. "He is supposed to be here with you!"

"Victoria…" John placed his hand on her shoulder. "Let's allow them to explain."

"We apologize, _Señora,_" Jose declared. "Your father sent us with all due speed. Manolito is back at your father's _rancho. _He was hurt."

"The _Comancheros _attacked him and _Señorita Vega de la Granada. _They abducted her and left him on the trail unconscious. We brought him back to the _rancho. _Your father watches him," Benito continued.

"Manolito's hurt? How could Papa have let them go riding without an escort? And now she's in their hands as well? ¡_Ay!_" She threw her hands up in the air.

"Now your father understands that the threat is real. Pity that it took this." John considered the three riders. "You three should eat something. We'll be setting out as soon as you're ready."

"_Gracias pero no gracias. _Don Sebastian wanted you there as soon as possible," Jose declined.

Victoria sniffed. "You will eat something, Jose. I insist. And we will refill your canteens for the trip back. I have breakfast ready. You will most certainly share it with us."

"In that case, _Señora_, we are hungry. _Gracias_," Ricardo accepted.

"Let's eat quickly then," John hedged. He ushered her and their guests into the house. "Sam, have the boys ready to go in twenty minutes! We've got a long ride ahead!" He looked up toward the roof. "Pedro, you too! Get something to eat and be ready to go!"

"_¡Si! _I'm coming!" Pedro hustled toward the ladder.

"We'll be ready," Sam vowed. He headed toward the bunkhouse to stir the rest of the gang.

"I'll get the horses saddled now," Joe indicated. He rushed toward the corral to do just that.

John stormed into the house. _Anger _flared in his craw. _Impatience _burned in his brain over his father-in-law's games and stubborn refusal to see facts. Despite everything, Sebastian allowed Sanchez and his vultures free access to his lands. Now stock and horses had disappeared. Manolito and a young woman were hurt; the latter missing.

A big piece of his mind would be coming Don Sebastian's way. You could be sure Big John would deliver that in spades…..


	16. Livery Breakfast

Chapter 15 [Trail's End]

Blue rubbed his eyes. _Exhaustion _pressed down on his shoulders. He hefted the rifle on his shoulder. He looked around for what seemed like the thousandth time. _Vigilance _prodded him to attention. He glanced toward the livery barn and then to the attached living quarters. He knew the town would begin stirring in earnest shortly.

Despite their fears, the _Comancheros _had made no attempt to pursue Mercedes into town. In fact, it'd been oddly silent. Other than the occasional drunken cowboy stumbling toward the barn or down the dirt road, not a soul had darkened the livery's threshold.

Buck had relieved him for three hours at midnight allowing a short nap.

_Pa'll want us right back. Still Mercedes can't be moved. That shoulder's going to take at least a few days to heal up right! _He stifled a yawn. _And what about Penny? I know Uncle Buck and Pa'll just say to let her do her own thing. But I can't! She helped me. She's helping Mercedes right now. She really cares. I really like her too! _He slapped at the hitching post. "Why can't anything ever be easy? Dang it!"

"What's wrong, Blue? Everything seems kind of quiet." Penny walked up with a steaming cup of coffee.

"Sorry about that, Penny. Just got a lot to think about. Long night is all. Just hope Pa, Manolito and the others are okay. How's Miss Mercedes?" he explained.

"She's sleeping. Your uncle's watching her. Meantime I thought you like some company," she reported. Her eyes drifted into his. Her heart skipped a beat.

"You did huh?" His mood picked up. He sipped on the coffee. "You remembered."

"Course I did, Blue. Why don't you come on in and get some breakfast? I'll scramble some eggs. I don't know if it's like what you get at your Pa's ranch but…." she offered.

"It'll be great. Thank you." He grinned. His eyes twinkled back at her. "You sold me. Can't wait to taste that cooking."

"You won't regret it, Blue."

"Never would say that, Penny. Want to know why?" he replied.

Penny arched a brow. "Why's that?"

"Because you're putting your heart into it. That's why I know it'll be great!" he complimented.

She blushed. _Affection _shone in her eyes. "Gosh, Blue! That's the nicest thing anybody's ever said to me! Come on." She led him into the house.

Blue took a gulp from his coffee. He noticed Buck lying on the long chair in the corner with his hat over his eyes. "Has Uncle Buck eaten yet?"

"Yeah. I made him some eggs earlier." She scraped the pan. Then she broke a few more eggs in it. "What do you like in your omelet?"

"Oh…lots of things. Surprise me!" he informed her.

"Okay…you asked for it." _Playfulness _glittered in her eyes and her voice. "I got some beef, onions, cheese and peppers."

"Can't wait." He watched her put the ingredients together in that hot pan. If there was any remaining thought about her being "just a girl" from the previous trip, it was long gone at that point. She had money issues. She had to worry about losing the roof over her head. And yet…she was more concerned about them all…

…him especially….

She stole occasional glances at him. _Insecurity _bubbled up inside of herself. She worked the bubbling egg mixture. Still she couldn't help but look at him. She studied his expression and body language to detect _Criticism's _presence therein.

"Eyes on the pan, Missy. Don't be burning your creation there!" he teased. He toasted her with the coffee mug.

"You just be like that, Blue!" she retorted albeit with a big smile on her face. "You might not get what's warming in the other pan."

"Yeah?" Blue supposed.

"Yeah," Penny affirmed. _Sauciness _shone through in her eyes. She flipped the omelet in the pan.

"You two mind keeping your caterwallin' to a low roar? Some of us are tryin' to get us shut eye," Buck growled at them from under his hat.

"I figured you could sleep through that the way you did through guard duty, Uncle Buck," Blue sassed.

Buck tipped his hat. He squinted at the younger man and shook his head. "I may have my eyes closed, Blue Boy. I am aware of what you're up to. Best eat up. We still got to get to the general store." He stretched and pulled himself into a sitting position. "See anything out there?"

"Nope, Uncle Buck. Not a peep. It's real weird. I expected those guys to come in here after her guns blazing," Blue reported.

"They ain't going to do that. They know the townspeople would string them up, Hey, you two keep an eye on her. I'm going to rustle up the sheriff," Buck told him.

"I'll be right there as soon as I eat," Blue replied.

"Nah. You just watch things here. I'll be right back. Hear?" Buck stood up and walked out the door.

"Gosh! I was about to offer him some more coffee," Penny lamented.

"It's nothing you did. He's just got a burr under his saddle. Besides he's worried about what my Pa'll say. He'll understand when we tell him about Miss Mercedes," Blue assured her.

"I sure hope so! I don't want him getting mad at you two on our account." She slid the omelet onto a plate with her fork. Then she took the top off of the second pan. From that one, she served some hash browned potatoes beside the eggs as well. "There you are. Hope you like it."

"Smells great! I'm powerful hungry," Blue declared. He watched as he placed the breakfast in front of him. He took a forkful of eggs. Then he sampled the potatoes. "Penny, these are as great as my Ma's or Victoria's. Mmm…MMM!" He rifled in a couple more forkfuls.

"Glad you like it." Penny served up another plate. "Eat up. I'm going to give Miss Mercedes her breakfast." She walked over to the door and peered inside. "Be back. She's awake." She disappeared into the room.

He sampled another forkful and nodded to himself.

They definitely had to help Penny find something closer when this was over. That's for sure….


	17. Manolito Awakes

Chapter 16 [_Rancho Montoya_]

Manolito grimaced. His head pounded under the bandages. He flexed his fingers grabbing cotton and linens instead of the expected dirt. _¿Donde estoy? _He slowly opened his eyes.

Around him, his bed chamber came into focus at his father's ranch.

"How did I get back here?" He looked around the chamber. "Mercedes? Where is she?"

The servant watching him jumped to his feet. "Manolito! You're awake!"

"_Si. _I am awake. Where is my father's guest? Is she here?" Manolito demanded.

"I will get Don Sebastian! I will be back!" The man rushed out of the chamber.

"No Mercedes but I get my father. Truly this is a nightmare." Manolito slumped back into the pillows. He frowned. _Consternation _burned through his eyes threatening to scorch twin marks in the ceiling.

"_¡Mio hijo!" _Sebastian cheered while rushing into the room. "You are awake!"

"Yes, Papa. I am very much awake. I do feel like someone is trying to tear my head off. Did you get Sanchez and those _Comancheros_?" Manolito replied.

"No, Manolito. We did not. I sent three _vaqueros _to the High Chaparral to fetch John Cannon and Victoria. I imagine they will bring assistance," Sebastian continued.

"¿_Es verdad_? Big John knows there is a problem. I wonder if someone had thought as much a few days ago if I would be here right now? At least tell me that Mercedes is all right," Manolito huffed.

"Manolito, I regret to tell you this." Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck. "When _Señora Lopez _led the _vaqueros _to you, the _Comancheros _had left. They took the young lady with them."

"They took her?" Manolito ground his teeth. He smacked the mattress. "Did I NOT tell you that Sanchez would do that? Did I not, Papa? Oh, there's no problem you said! There's nothing to worry about, you said!" He shook his head. _Fury _burned in his craw.

"Calm down. We are searching…." Sebastian started.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? Papa, Mercedes is my _fiancée_! Sanchez will do unspeakable things to her. We have to find her! So _si. _I will not calm down!" Manolito fumed. "You probably do not really approve anyhow."

Sebastian stared at him. "Disapprove of _Señorita Vega de la Granada_? Oh, my Son! On the contrary, I wholeheartedly approve! She is from a good family. I am friends with her parents. It is a suitable match for you." He squeezed Manolito's hand. "I want her back as much as you do."

Manolito arched an eyebrow. "You said you approve?"

Sebastian nodded. "_Si. _I do."

"What is your game, Papa? You want something," Manolito demanded.

"Game?" Sebastian sucked in a deep breath. "Ah. Our games and little jokes. You think this is like last year? I learned my lesson from dealing with that woman, Anita, and her eleven brothers." He rolled his eyes at the mention of that incident. "I ask one thing of you, _Manolo_. You should consider your_ fiancée's _feelings on certain matters. She was bred to be the _Donna _of a _rancho _like this one. I do not believe she would want to be a rancher's wife."

"And you'd conveniently give us that opportunity? You are so transparent, Papa!" Manolito scoffed.

"I know you are content playing the American cowboy at the High Chaparral. Still what happens after I am gone? You are my heir whether you like it or not. You have to grow up and take responsibility sometime!" Sebastian demanded. He put his hand up. "I know. You do not want that."

_But I do. _Manolito averted his eyes. He remembered what he'd said to Mercedes only a few days earlier. He knew he'd admitted to as much. Still he wasn't ready to say as much to his father. Not yet. He felt as if he was surrendering as much to the elder Montoya….

…still this was for Mercedes….

"Papa."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. _"Si."_

"I will speak to Mercedes again. Then we shall talk. Before that, I will not make any promises," Manolito conceded.

"_Bueno. _I will have Pepe bring you some soup. I am happy that you are awake. Rest now," Sebastian concluded before departing.

Manolito shook his head. _What is this world coming to? Love has me. I consider this life and giving into my father. ¡Ah, Mia Mercedes! I pray help finds you soon. As soon as I am able, I will! _He went back to staring at the ceiling.

Helplessness did stink….


	18. Discoveries

Chapter 17

[An Hour Later—_Comancheros' _Former Camp, South of Trail's End]

Buck followed Mercedes' trail from the livery back out into the desert. Given her condition, he knew the camp couldn't be very far away. He took a draught from his canteen and capped it. He grimaced from the sudden odor wafting from a spot ahead. "You smell that?" He glanced back over his shoulder.

Seven men lingered two lengths behind him. They exchanged looks at each other and then at the stranger.

A large man with a salt and pepper beard and an unruly mop to match on his head rode up to his side. "Gunpowder and burned meat?"

"Yeah I'd say so, Sheriff. Come on," Buck urged. He spurred his horse on around the bend in the trail.

"Cannon! You be careful! We don't know if they're still there!" Sheriff warned. "Of all the…!" He waved the other posse members forward. "Of all the stupid!" He rode quickly after Buck. After rounding the bend, he found Buck already dismounted and scouting about the camp.

Black char marks scorched the desert dirt. Ashes billowed about on the breeze. Hoofprints literally covered the area. Burnt pieces of wood, twisted metal fragments and broken wood stocks littered one area just northeast of the stoned fire circles. Just beyond that, three mounds stuck up from the ground.

"Yeah seems like this was the place." Blue inspected the charred wood. "This has got to be a weapons crate. Could be bullets or powder." He pointed to the metal and broken wooden handles. "I'd say those would've been rifles."

"Seems like it. Your friend sure had a great distraction to escape like she did," the Sheriff presumed.

"Yeah. It was. She was fortunate to get to town much less away from here," Buck declared. "Them _Comancheros _covered a lot of ground to be out here as well as be at my brother's ranch and in Sonora."

"They probably won't be back," a Native American rider in the posse deduced.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Their leader went to a lot of trouble to kidnap that young lady. A good friend of mine was hurt. I won't take any chances." Buck sifted through the debris. "This will be expensive though. They lost men, weapons and food." He tipped his hat; his eyes scanning the vicinity around them. "They'll restock and double down on our stock."

"So, you want to go after them?" the Sheriff presumed. "Look, Cannon…."

Buck shook his head. "Too much desert to cover. I'd rather keep watch over your town. As soon as the _Señorita _can travel, we're taking her back to Chaparral. I just hope my big brother left a couple of hands to help defend the place."

The Sheriff nodded. "Sounds good, Cannon. Come on." He turned his horse toward town and rode back in that direction.

_Brother John, you want the law. Now we get to deal with them! _Buck rolled his eyes. Then he pursued the posse back toward Trail's End.

[Livery Living Quarters—Half an Hour Later]

Blue sipped on his lukewarm coffee. He really wished that Penny had been able to stay there. Still he couldn't deny her making a living at the barber shop. Besides she promised to be back in a few hours. _We all have our responsibilities. Can't get on her about that. _He held his pistol in his right hand. His eyes remained riveted on the door.

_Time _crept by akin to molasses in the Wintry North….

He glanced back toward the bedroom. _I can't see Mano as a one-woman guy. He was into Perlita but that was more about the funny business than anything else. He plays the field way too much. Miss Mercedes is real nice. Still I wouldn't want her getting hurt. _He got up and walked toward the door.

"¿_Señor? _Can I have help please?" Mercedes called out.

He holstered his pistol and walked up to the door. He slowly opened it. "Can I come in?"

"_Si. Gracias,_" she agreed. As he entered, she covered herself with the sheets and blanket.

"Uh _de nada_. That's how you say it. Right?" he presumed.

She smiled. "It…is. Thank you. Can you pour me some water please?"

"Sure!" He filled the wooden cup from the waiting water pitcher. Then he handed it to her. "Wish that were colder."

She drank deeply. The water broke _Thirst's _arid grip on her mouth and throat. "This is good. _Gracias."_

"Glad to help. And by the way, you can call me Blue. _Señor _would be my Pa or Uncle Buck. Glad to see your eyes open," he assured her.

She nodded. "Manolito has told me of you. I see why he values your company and friendship."

"And we care about him too," he replied just as earnestly. "Glad to see he's met a nice lady like yourself."

She giggled. "Actually, we've known each other for years, Blue. We met as children. Victoria and I met at the same time. Ah! He would chase us!" Her eyes glittered with _Memoria's _warmth. "He is only older now. I still see that boy. _Mi Manolo._" She grinned. "And Penny and you?"

"We're just friends," he informed her.

"Oh? You seem like more than that, Blue. Penny told me about your encounter with the gunfighter." _Slyness _prompted a small smile. "Manolito mentioned as much to me in passing as well."

"And what did he say about me?" he wondered.

"He said you were very brave. You were also very…umm…_¿Como se dice…? _Ah…rash," she recounted.

"Yeah well…someone had to stand up to Johnny Keough. I was lucky. Kind of like you busting out of that camp and getting here. That was mighty brave as well. They could've caught you," he deflected.

"_Si. _I did not wish to suffer the indignities that they would've done. I needed help. I need to know about Manolito. I am healing. I will be ready to leave _mañana. _I wish to see him, Blue," she argued.

"If the doc says okay, then we leave. I just hope Penny's ready by then," he hedged.

"I hope she is. I would help her if she wishes." She forced herself to sit up in the bed.

"Hey! Be careful! We don't want those wounds coming open again," he urged.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I am all right. You should go back to the front. _Perdona mi. _I just don't want those animals surprising us."

"I get it. No problem." He refilled her cup. "Just yell again if you need anything."

"_Si. _I will." She smiled at him. Then she eased herself hack under the covers. She closed her eyes and dozed off.

He walked back out into the front. He drew his pistol once again and held it at the ready.

A loud knocking stirred his attention.

He crept to the door. Much as Big John and Buck had taught him, he approached from the side. He slipped along the wall. "Yeah? Who's out there?"

"Blue Boy, it's me. Take a look already!" Buck yelled back.

Blue glanced through the glass to see his uncle standing there. "Just a minute!" He unlocked the door and opened it. "Anything?"

"Nope. Sheriff formed a posse. We found the camp. Lots of stuff burned and blown to glory," Buck reported. "Three of the _Comancheros _were buried there. We found a lot of hoofprints. Their weapons were destroyed by an explosion." He glanced toward the bedroom. "How's she doing?"

"I just checked on her. She wants to get out of here. I just refilled her cup and told her that's up to the doc," Blue noted.

"Good." Buck sat down in the wooden chair by the table. "Where's Penny?"

"At the barber shop. She'll be back in a couple of hours she said," Blue told him.

"Girl's not afraid of work. That's good." Buck shrugged. "Big John'll like that."

"Like what? Uncle Buck! First Miss Mercedes and now you?" Blue protested.

"Oh, she sees it too, does she?" Buck coughed loudly. "Blue Boy, what you and that little lady have is special. Trust your Uncle Buck. Since Moon Fire died, I haven't seen you show any interest. Now you're just fitting in with Penny. Might be right. You know?"

"Could be. I just don't want to overload Pa with another person on the ranch. He's got enough to worry about," Blue insisted.

"I think Big John and Victoria would find a place for a hard working and enterprising young lady like Miss Penny, Blue Boy. Don't be selling your Daddy short now. Got it?" Buck reminded him.

"I'd like that, Uncle Buck. He said when Moon Fire was there with us that he wanted me to be with someone and at his side. Think Pa still wants that?" Blue wondered.

"Big John'd like nothing better. Just have faith. Let's see what Doc Rivers has to say when he comes back this afternoon." Buck glanced out the window. "Mercedes is right. I want out of here too."

Blue gulped. He didn't like it when even Buck was jumpy. His hand tightened on his gun. He just needed the self-control to wait and see what happened…..


	19. Arrival at Rancho Montoya

Chapter 18 [Dirt Road—Just Outside of _Rancho Montoya_]

Victoria fidgeted on the wagon seat. _Anxiety _had jostled her as much as the road for the entire trip. Questions in her mind demanded answers. Once again, she wondered about her father's denials over the _Comancheros. _She hoped that he would work with Big John to deal with the threat. She didn't like leaving the Chaparral before Buck and Blue returned with the fresh ammunition. _Fear _chilled her over Manolito's condition. And then there as the visitor, Mercedes.

Too many concerns to be frank….

She dimly recalled the Vega de la Granada family's visits to the _rancho_. _Señor_ and _Señora Vega de la Granada _had seemed pleasant enough. Mercedes, on the other hand, was more difficult to pin down. Like her parents, _Affability _and _Warmth _shone from her. The other girl had talked with her in the garden. They both enjoyed the roses together. Still _Rebellion _did poke through Mercedes' thinking. Rather than act like a lady as her parents expected, she'd sneak away for horseback rides to the river. She so loved to climb a certain crooked tree along its bank.

That rebelliousness attracted Manolito. At times, he'd try to pull her out of that tree. They play for hours down there.

_Those two! _She sighed. _I wish I could say I was surprised Mercedes came back here. She did have fun. Mano and she were close in those days._

"Victoria?" John cut in.

She snapped out of her reverie. "I am sorry. I was just thinking."

"Worrying you mean," he corrected her. "I don't want to talk about your father but…."

"But he brought this about with his scheming? _Si. _You are not insulting him. You speak honestly. He pays no attention except for his own gain! If he'd helped you before, this would not have happened. Poor Manolito!" she fumed.

He patted her on the hand. "Manolito will be all right. You'll see. I did want to ask though."

"Yes, John?"

"This woman Buck mentioned. You know her?" he asked.

"Mercedes? _Si. _It has been years though since her family's last visit. She would come to the _rancho _with her parents. Her older brother, Miguel, was quiet and studious. Mama had me bring Mercedes to the garden. She always seemed nice enough. Still she would defy her parents by riding away without permission to the river and playing there. She and Mano would spend hours together down there." She sniffed. A warm smile spread across her face. "Papa would be furious. Still those two were happy…even if they'd come back soaked and dirty."

He nodded getting a little more of an understanding. "So she's not just one of his saloon conquests then?"

She shook her head. "Mercedes and he had something. Perhaps…_¿Como se dice?_...a connection. You remember Pilar and Maria, the woman who became a nun? Mercedes is like them both. I believe this might be what Mano needs."

"If he can keep his mind on business," he reminded her.

She rolled her eyes. _Fury's _tempest crashed onto the conversation's shore. "Men and their business! I speak of life and happiness! There is more than just work. _Es muy importante. Si. _But there is love. Manolito needs that inner meaning. He needs more than those…those…." She shuddered.

"You mean like that woman, Perlita?" he recalled.

_Revulsion _puckered her mouth akin to a sour apple. "She is the worst! What woman gets engaged and keeps throwing herself at other men? Then she demands they _steal _for her. What kind of decent woman does that?" Her eyes narrowed. "I hope we can help Mercedes. Perhaps she can keep Manolito's mind on business as you put it."

"If she can do it, more power to her," he agreed. He guided the horses around the bend and started up the incline. "We're almost here."

She bit her lip. _Concern _welled up inside of her again. She saw they the iron gates open to allow them through.

The _vaqueros _stopped by the front door. Jose signaled to the white-clad servants to bring their _Padron. _Then they watched as the rest of the caravan rode into the compound.

John pulled up on the reins just behind the _vaqueros. _He stepped down, walked around and helped Victoria down. "Ready?"

"As I will ever be." She turned her eyes toward the door. As Don Sebastian walked out, she called, "Papa!"

"John Cannon! Victoria! _¡Bienvenidos! _Come! We shall get you settled. Then we shall speak." Sebastian embraced her and shook John's hand.

John gave her a look. _Eagerness _did not often motivate his father-in-law in such ways. Still he kept his observations to himself for the moment.

"Papa, how is Mano? Is he awake?" she pressed.

"_Si. _He rests and recovers. We'll see him shortly. Now follow me!" Sebastian insisted.

John hefted his own bag into the house. He watched as the servants brought Victoria's inside. His eyes narrowed.

This was going to be some visit….


	20. Victoria Checks on Manolito

Chapter 19

Manolito stared at the ceiling. _Boredom _jousted with _Urgency_, both driving at him to spring from that bed, get dressed and to scour the countryside. Despite the head wound, he needed to be out there searching….

_What is Sanchez doing to her? Papa knows what a catastrophe this is! And he keeps me here? _He smacked the bed in disgust. _Desperation _chilled his heart. _Dios, por favor, protegerla. _He sighed.

A knock came from the door.

"Manolito?" Victoria hustled into the chamber. "You are awake!"

"Yes, yes, my Sister." He embraced her. "What are you doing here?"

"Papa sent the _vaqueros _to let us know. John and I came right away." She looked over his bandaged scalp.

He shook his head. "Now he calls Big John back? We told him, Victoria!"

"I know, _Manolo_. I know." She softened her expression. "Papa told us about Mercedes. I am sorry she is missing."

"_Gracias." _He shook his head. "I can't believe this! Sanchez will pay!"

"Yes, and we will save her. Still you need time to heal," she assured him.

He rolled his eyes. "Victoria, I've spent enough time in this bed!"

She frowned at him. "And you will spend more if you know what is good for you!" She threw her hands in the air.

"If John needed you, you'd do the same!" he fired back.

"I'd get Buck, Blue or one of the hands to do it! And if I did what you're thinking, John would scold me as I am doing to you right now!" She added a few Spanish curse words for emphasis.

"_No soy un nino, Victoria," _he rebutted. Her nagging annoyed him.

"_¡Dios Mio!_" She looked at the ceiling. "_Ayudarlo a entender por favor."_

"_Puedo oirte, Victoria,_" he reminded her; a sharpness creased his tone.

She wheeled around on him. _Frustration _blazed in her eyes. "_¡Bueno! ¡ Luego descansar!" _She sucked in a deep breath. "We can find her. Please."

He grunted and sunk back into the mattress. "Papa has servants at the door."

"He knows you will not listen. So do I," she told him. "John's speaking to him right now."

"Papa is finally ready to listen," he indicated. "Pity he wouldn't before."

"John will make sure he listens this time, Manolito." She frowned. "We care. If we scold, that is why."

"I know, my Sister. I just can't believe this!" He clenched his hands into fists.

She nodded. "I know. Have faith." Her expression softened once again. "We heard about your plans. Papa explained them to us. She is welcome of course."

"_Gracias." _He smiled. "I feel whole for the first time since we were children. Just being with Mercedes warms my heart and soul. I want more. I want to change for her. _¿Comprendes me?_"

She smiled. "John and I change each day for each other. Do you not think we both want this for you? Of course!" She squeezed his hand. "Be happy. Makes Mercedes happy. Just don't try to pull her out of a tree." She added a smirk of her own.

He coughed. "I believe she and I are past that."

"I would hope so." _Mirth _shone in her eyes at that particular image.

"This may bring other changes as well, Victoria," he revealed.

She nodded. "Of course. We can talk about those later. Rest. After Mercedes is back with us, then we shall talk further." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "I will be back later."

"_Si." _He exhaled deeply.

She shook her head at him know how _Impatience _ate at him. She let her eyes show _Reassurance's _light instead while shutting the door behind herself.

He tapped his fingers on the bed. His eyes bore into the ceiling.

It would be a long night….


	21. John and Victoria Confront Sebastian

Chapter 20 [Sebastian's Office]

John paced about the chamber. His eyes floated about the books, pictures and the big wall map in back of his host's chair. He weighed his words carefully. _Restraint_ held back the "I told you sos" racing through his mind.

"Please sit down," Sebastian invited (yet again). _Overconfidence's _sour taste cut at his craw. "We do have our alliance to speak of."

"Oh we do, do we?" John raised an eyebrow.

"Let us not be tedious," Sebastian retorted.

"I'm not. I'm pointing out that before you didn't see a problem. Manolito, Buck and I all told you there was. You told us we were on our own. You let this happen, _Don Sebastian_. I want to work with you. We have to stop those _Comancheros. _A young woman is out there hurt or worse. Manolito's lucky to be alive," John reminded him.

"Yes! Yes!" Sebastian bellowed back. He stood and turned to the map behind himself. "Those jackals have hundreds of miles in which they can hide."

"Ob both sides of the border," John added. "They can slip back and forth undetected."

"Or they split our forces to attack us both at once," Sebastian suggested. We need to draw them out."

John nodded. "We make it seem worth their while. It could work. I just wish we knew where they are now."

"That is why we set a trap and bait it accordingly." Sebastian saw Victoria watching from the open door. "¡_Hija Mia! _Please! Join us!"

"_Gracias, Papa_." She hustled to John's side. "Have we reached an understanding?"

"We're getting there." John shot Sebastian a knowing look. "How's Mano?"

"Impatient. He wants to search for Mercedes. I told him to stay put," she recalled.

"Given how this has happened, I wouldn't put it past him." Sebastian complained. "Why has he never mentioned this before?"

"I'd ask the same thing, Victoria," John added.

She rolled her eyes. "Papa, don't you remember when she'd visit with her parents? No, you wouldn't. You were too busy with her father right here talking of your _ranchos_. Mama and her mother would watch us. Miguel would read all day in the library. Mercedes and Manolito would spend every moment together that they could get." She frowned. "You never noticed!"

"So, this isn't just by chance then." Sebastian nodded. Once more, _Understanding _revealed yet another secret of his son's mind to him. "Well then, I should be glad he is engaged to her. When we rescue her, I will write to her parents on the usual matters."

John nodded. "Well, Manolito has a place at High Chaparral of course. We'll speak to them when we get to that point." He looked at the map. "Where are your _vaqueros _searching?"

Sebastian pointed to the east and northwest of their position. "I have sent them there and there."

"I'll have my men search to the north. It's still a lot of ground," John proposed.

"That is why we have to be thorough," Sebastian reiterated.

"Perhaps Mercedes' parents could send their _vaqueros _to help search?" she suggested.

"We could search more area with more men," John prompted.

Sebastian frowned. "_Si. _It would also be a scandal with her father. He would never approve after what has happened."

"He might if he knew what Mano said beforehand. Papa, this is on you not Manolito. Let's look ahead. Send an escort with _Señora Lopez_ back to his _rancho_," she insisted.

Sebastian nodded. He sighed. This would not be an easy request for anyone to hear….


	22. Buck Decides to Leave Town

Chapter 21 [Trail's End]

Buck inspected the supplies. With John's money added to his poker winnings, he'd bought four new rifles and six boxes of bullets. _Impatience _brought out the fidgets in him. He glanced back toward the bedroom.

In there, Doc Rivers examined Mercedes' shoulder. _Wish Blue Boy could come later with the ladies. John needs these bullets and rifles! Nah. Can't do it. Those banditos could still be out there. _

"Whatever's bothering you, Mr. Cannon, it'll be all right," Penny reassured him.

He nodded. For her benefit, he forced a grin onto his face. "Course it will! We'll get back to Chaparral and everything'll be great. You'll see."

"Blue just said the same thing. I just hope Miss Mercedes is okay. Want a refill?" She held up the coffee pot.

"Yeah I could use a touch more. Thanks, Penny." Buck accepted the fresh coffee in his cup. He took a long draught from it. "That sure has a kick! I like it!" He glanced toward the stove and the pot on it. "You're going to have to give me that bean recipe. That's sure something else."

"I'm glad you like it." She looked quickly toward the bedroom door. Then she turned back toward her cooking. "You really think there's a place for me at the ranch?"

Buck shook his head. "Missy, you're hard working, dependable and you care. You've saved Blue's life twice. You're helping out big time right now. Big John sure likes folks like you. And then there's how Blue and you feel about each other. And then I like you."

"Thanks." She blushed.

"You're more than welcome." Then he saw Rivers walk out of the bedroom. "What's it look like, Doc?"

Rivers cleared his throat. "Given what's happened, she's healing extraordinarily well. I'd say in three days, she'll be able to ride on a horse."

"Three days? How long before she can ride in a wagon?" Buck winced. He didn't really care to wait around much longer in that town.

"I have a wagon, Mr. Cannon. We can set up the mattress real nice for Miss Mercedes in the back. Maybe we can take it easy on the trail?" Penny suggested.

"That would be suitable," Rivers relented. "Just take care with the bumps and jostling in the wagon." He put his hat on. "Good luck with the trip. Godspeed." He shook hands with Buck. "Take care."

"I sure will. Thanks, Doc." Buck watched Rivers leave. Then he turned to Penny. "How fast can you get packed?"

"I can be out tonight. I just need to let that guy know about this place. Then I'll leave a note at the shop. Can you watch the beans? I'll be back in fifteen minutes," she agreed.

"Yeah go on. I'll let Blue know when he gets in here." Buck watched her leave as well. _Yeah we can get moving. Good thing with us needing to take it slow and all. _He glanced toward the door. _Just hope she's ready for the trip. _


	23. Penny Says Good Bye

Chapter 22 [Trail's End Cemetery—An Hour Later]

Penny emerged from the town's eastern edge. _Purpose _sped up her pace. She kept her eyes straight wanting to get everything done. She'd already left her notice at the barber shop. Danielsen would be by in a few hours to take charge of the livery's quarters. Now there was just one last stop.

_Closure_, it seemed, had its checklist as well….

After stepping onto the desert dirt, she hung a hard-left turn. Three minutes more found her in front of the town's small cemetery. The cross of interest to her stood just to her right and two rows into the area. She found that it had yet to incur any of _Wear's _scars.

"Hi, Pa." She grimaced. She'd rehearsed this talk in her mind on the walk over. "I know I was just here a couple of days ago. Well just wanted to say hi again. You know how you said my chance would come? It has! Blue Cannon came back with his uncle. They're going to help me move to Tucson. Lots more opportunity there. And there's a nice lady, Miss Mercedes. She's one of them Mexican rich ladies. You remember Mr. Montoya? They're in love with each other. I told you those folks are good to be around. I know Tucson's not San Francisco. Heck maybe in its own way, it can be better! Mr. Cannon thinks there's a place at the High Chaparral for me. And then, there's Blue…." _Shyness _cut her words off. She blushed. "I don't know, Pa. I just feel right and complete around him. I've never had another friend like him. You know? I just wish I understood this. It feels so warm and tingly. I feel like I can do anything around him." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Anyhow I just wanted to let you know before we left. Thanks, Pa. I won't ever forget you." A tear streaked her cheek. She bowed her head. She blew a kiss to the cross. Then she turned and stopped in her tracks. "Blue?"

Blue stood just outside of the cemetery proper. He held his horse's reins in his right hand. "When you didn't come right back, I wanted to make sure you were okay." _Paranoia _prompted him to look about the area. "It'd be like the _Comancheros _to try something here." He took off his hat. "Sorry. I wanted to give you your space with your Pa. You know?"

She smiled. "It's okay, Blue, but thanks. That's real considerate of you. Sorry if I got too personal with that stuff about us. I…."

"It's okay." He bit his lip. "I really feel that way too. I want you to come back with us. We'll make a place there and get you that fresh start."

"Maybe at the ranch?" she supposed.

He took her hands in his. "We'll have to see what my Pa and Victoria say. But yeah, I'd…really like that." He embraced her. "I'm glad you're coming back with us, Penny."

"Yeah, Blue. Me too. I'm so glad you've come back!" She returned the embrace with him. "Maybe I might get back to the livery with a ride?"

"Maybe." He smirked. "I think I can manage something." He helped her onto his horse. Then he got on himself. "Hold on tight now."

"As if I'd do anything else?" She sighed.

"Well good." He urged the horse in motion toward town and the livery beyond.

_Closure _reached its final stage. _Transition _could open the next door…..


	24. Preparations

Chapter 23 [Livery Quarters]

Mercedes slowly sat up in bed. Her shoulder felt better. _Rest _and _Care _had bolstered her strength. She moved her arms with only a slight bit of tightness. Still _Worry's _winds howled through her psyche with hurricane force. She knew Don Sebastian would have to tell her parents about the abduction. _Fear _reminded her of the _Comancheros' _continued threat. And then, Manolito was still out there. Her heart lurched as she could still see him falling from Makadoo's back toward the unforgiving ground below.

_Manolo…._

She frowned. "Why hasn't there been word? I…" She shook her head. "He isn't dead. He can't be!"

"Who can't be dead, Ma 'am?"

She stopped short. Her eyes slowly peered toward Buck standing in the doorway. "_Señor Cannon, _pardon me. I startled you. _Estoy siendo tonta._"

"Sorry. My Spanish ain't that good. What's that?" he scratched his head.

She shrugged. "I'm being a fool. I know Manolito's not dead. I…."

"Nothing foolish about that. I'm worried about him too. Mano's like a brother to me. We have each other's back every day out there. Yeah we have to worry about those _banditos _out there. As soon as we get back to Chaparral, you can bet I'll want to know a lot more. It's okay. And call me Buck. All right?"

"If you'll call me Mercedes. _Gracias, Buck._" She glanced out the window. "Sanchez and those men are out there."

"Yeah they are." He tilted his hat back. His handkerchief swiped away the perspiration. "I won't lie to you, Mercedes. We'll have to take it easy because of your arm. Least Penny's mattress'll help soften the trip a bit. Still we'll be a potential target. I'll feel better when we're back at the High Chaparral."

She nodded. "_Tengo hambre…_I'm hungry. Are those _frijoles?_"

"Oh yeah! Penny had some cooking for dinner. I'll fetch you a plate if you'd like," he offered.

She shook her head. She willed herself to her feet. _Strain _creased her face. She pulled on the robe Penny had left for her. "_No gracias. _I eat at the table."

"Uh okay. Just take it easy." He walked beside her toward the waiting table. He pulled the seat out and waited for her to sit down. "Sure glad to see you like this and with an appetite."

"_Si. _Can I get a glass of water _por favor_?" she requested.

"Comin' right up." He took the lid off and gave the beans a quick stir. Then he spooned a bowlful for her and filled a glass of water. "All right! Let's see how this is!"

_Aroma _stirred _Appetite _within her. "I'm sure it is very good. I am not very good company. _Perdona mi._" She sampled a spoonful. _Contentment _spread a wide smile across her face. "¡_Muy bien! _Papa would hire her to cook at his _rancho _if he knew."

"Yeah. That's why I don't think Miss Penny's going to have trouble fitting in. Say the same to you as well. You're more like Manolito than you know. And that's a fact," he complimented.

"You think so?" She chewed on that notion along with another spoon of beans. "I want him to be happy. I want to be happy with him."

"I saw that look he gave you at Don Sebastian's _rancho. _I'd say he is, Mercedes. Don't you go selling yourself short." He poured himself a cup of coffee. "Sides how many other women could do what you did? You escaped those _banditos _by yourself. And I saw the hitching posts knocked down. I wonder how that happened?"

She winced. "Lucinda kicked the post over. I…told them to _vamanos_." She frowned. "There was an explosion."

"Yeah there was. I saw the camp. Your accident wiped out their supplies and weapons. You did good. That's why they haven't been around here. Still I'd feel better about moving on," he told her.

"Miss Mercedes? You're up!" Penny realized as she and Blue came in.

"_Si. _I was hungry. This is very good. _Gracias._" Mercedes ate another spoonful.

"See? That's why I think you'll have a place with us," Blue insisted. He squeezed Penny's hand.

"I hope so. Everything's got to turn out all right. Now let's eat up. I've got to get packed and clean the kitchen. Mr. Danielsen just wanted the floor swept and the stove top clean." Penny took three more plates out. One by one, she served them.

Buck nodded. Somehow he knew everything would be all right…..


	25. Setting Out

Conclusion [Next Day—First Light]

[Rancho Montoya]

Lopez packed her bag. She frowned. _Disappointment _and _Concern _dampened her feelings. She'd wanted to hear good news surrounding Mercedes and her return to the _rancho. _She knew that her parents would want the same answers as John and Victoria had demanded from Don Sebastian. _What was Don Sebastian thinking? Didn't his son tell him? It's too bad. Manolito and she are in love. Her father will be hard pressed to allow it now._

"¿_Señora?" _

She turned to see Manolito leaning up against the doorframe. "¡_Señor Montoya! _What are you doing out of bed?"

"I had to see you before you left." He handed her a scroll wrapped in a blue ribbon. "For Don Ricardo. I am sorry."

"Sorry? I do not understand." She considered the rolled up parchment paper.

"That is an apology to her parents for my failure. I could not protect Mercedes or you. My father can say what he wishes. I want Don Ricardo to understand. He…thinks me the Rooster of Sonora. I don't know why. I feel different."

She smiled. "I know. There are things about you I do not approve of. Still I have seen changes within you the past few days. Besides I can speak of how you rescued us from those _banditos _once and tried to do so again. You warned your father about their threat. You did not fail her. In anything, your father did that." She held the scroll up. "This will help your cause. _Gracias._"

"_De nada_. Safe journey back to _Rancho Vega_ _de la Granada_," he wished her.

"And may you heal well. We must pray that she is unharmed out there. _Hasta luego,_" she replied. With that, she put the scroll in her bag. She descended the stairs toward the main courtyard.

_Who would've thought the old chaperone would bear my hopes? What a twist! I just hope Don Ricardo understands. I would do anything. _He sucked in a ragged breath. _Pain _cut through his side.

Despite what everyone thought, if he didn't hear anything soon, he'd go out on his own…..

[Courtyard]

Lopez emerged from the _hacienda_ and into the courtyard. She noted the bustling activity occurring around her. She saw five _vaqueros _flanking the carriage. Her drivers sat in their places waiting for the cue to start.

As soon as they saw her, the servants hustled toward her. They took her bag and put it in the carriage.

Sebastian walked over. _Conscience _continued to nag at him. He'd heard his fill from John and Victoria over the matter. For the first time, he saw fire in Manolito's eyes. "_Señora Lopez, _I wanted to wish you a pleasant journey. My _vaqueros _have food for the journey. They will escort you back to the _rancho. _Thank you for the visit."

"Thank you, Don Sebastian." She bowed to him. Due to his superior station, she stifled her criticisms. "I wish _Senorita Vega de la Granada _were returning with me."

"_Si. _We all wish that. Please assure Don Ricardo that we shall find her," Sebastian vowed.

"I will. _Gracias, Don Sebastian,_" she expressed. Then she turned to find John and Victoria waiting by her carriage. "_¿Donna Victoria, Señor Cannon, _what may I do for you?"

John and Victoria exchanged looks. Then he started, "I wanted to pass along a message to the young lady's parents. Let them know the High Chaparral's putting all of our resources into finding her as well."

"We will do anything for Mercedes and my brother. We want to set this right and do so with honor," Victoria added.

"They will appreciate that. Your brother, _Donna Victoria, _said that as well. _Gracias._" She bowed her head. "It will be difficult."

"Please tell him that Manolito did not want this," Victoria implored.

"I know that. I see the good as well." She bowed to them. "Please extend my regards to _Señor Buck _as well."

"We will. Thank you," John accepted. "If her parents wish to speak with us, they just have to send word."

"_Muy bien. Gracias y adios," _Lopez concluded. She turned toward the carriage. After getting in, she glanced toward the _hacienda _again.

Much like a caged tiger, Manolito paced to and fro in his room. He tapped on the window. His eyes bored down into hers. _Purpose _and _Proposal _shot forth between them.

_I know your mind. _She glanced down at the bag and the scroll inside as the wheels began turning. She felt the carriage lurch and then start toward the iron gates.

"I hope she can appreciate how difficult this search is," John declared.

"She knows, John. Mercedes' parents seemed understanding. Still an abduction is not something to simply overlook. This is a point of honor. It will weigh heavily on everyone," Victoria advised. "I hope for all of our sakes that she is returned safely."

"Those _Comancheros _aren't just going to do that, Victoria," he doubted.

"Pray for a miracle then, John. Her father will send his _vaqueros _to assist in the search. He will want answers from Papa. Mano didn't want this. I just hope her father understands that," she lamented. "We should get back inside. I'm sure Papa will want to speak with you again."

"Yes, we should get searching." John looked toward the sky. "Day's not getting any longer. Come on." He led her back toward the _hacienda._

[Road Between Trail's End and Tucson]

Buck pulled up on the reins. He stared up into the cloudless sky. "How's everyone?" He squinted back over his shoulder toward the two young riders in back of the wagon.

"We're good, Mr. Cannon," Penny replied from her place on Lucinda's back.

"Seems all clear so far, Uncle Buck. Not a sign of the _Comancheros_," Blue reported.

Buck looked pointedly at his nephew. "Blue Boy, haven't I taught you to watch every…I mean _every_…sign out there? They could sweep down on us faster than a pack of locusts on a wheat field." He shook his head. "We still have a good six hours ahead of us at this rate."

"I'm slowing us down," Mercedes lamented from her place in the back. "Buck, _por favor…_"

Buck shook his head. "Look…I ain't going to see you get more hurt because I'm rushing us down the trail. I'm not about to deal with Manolito, his Daddy or your Daddy about bein' dumb. You just take it easy back there. All right?"

"_Si. _I understand." Mercedes had to smile at the older ranch hand.

"Well good. Tonight, you'll be seeing Victoria and my brother, John. She'll have a first-class dinner waiting for us at the Chaparral!" Buck cheered.

"For both Penny and you, I'd say Victoria will have a great welcome feast. Her cooking is great!" Blue pumped his fists. "YEE HAW!"

"Blue Boy, are you done? I like Victoria's cooking too. Still I don't want to invite every Apache and _Comachero _to chase us," Blue interjected half-seriously.

"Sorry, Uncle Buck. I just want everything to work out. We can all be happy. You know?" Blue explained.

"Yeah I got it. I like it just keep it a little quieter. Let's keep pressing on," Buck urged the horses a little faster down the path. His eye tracked _Sol _across the sky. He really wanted to be at the ranch by sunset.

_Security _would be paramount…..

[Ledge Above Current Position—A Quarter Mile Away]

High above the road, Javier lay on his belly. His eyes peered through Sanchez's binoculars. He'd seen Blue and the girl at Trail's End Cemetery only a few hours earlier. He'd watched as the couple rode back into town but didn't want to risk going into town.

Now he was glad he stuck around….

He couldn't make out what was in the wagon. Still he recognized Buck and Blue from their previous faceoffs on both sides of the border. He knew that the road would lead back toward Tucson and the Cannons' _rancho._

_Sanchez will want to know they'll be out in the desert. Maybe we can make up for what we lost? He might even like the girl. _He slithered backward so as not to be seen by the travelers below. When he was out of sight, he rushed to his horse. Jumping on, he rode away toward the southwest.

_Trouble_, it seemed, never lay too far behind…..

THE END (for now)


End file.
